Whimsical: A Collection of Christmas Wishes Come True
by Forfun100
Summary: It's the holiday season, and while our Demigods have much to be thankful for. Everyone has a few wishes. Whether it's for love or a change of pace our Demigods will experience the true spirit of the holidays. And maybe discover a bit of Christmas magic.
1. Chapter 1 Thalia

**3rd**

It is said that Christmas is a time for joy and cheer. That everyone comes home for the holidays. It is said that Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year.

But when our faith in these common knowledge sayings fall through, when our lives get turned upside-down, we turn to unexpected and even childish ideals.

We wish, we hope, some pray and some believe that nothing will change their loneliness on the holidays.

Our story begins only four days from Christmas. Snow has fallen and so have the spirits of the high school students you'll be meeting.

Each one of them has reached some degree of sadness and it suddenly becomes up to their hopes and dreams to make this holiday season worthwhile.

They'll experience events and encounters that may have been by chance or maybe by fate.

Which one you ask?

Well you must ask yourself this question first.

Do you believe?

* * *

**Thalia**

You're not supposed to want him back Thals. You're not supposed to still claim you like him. He hurt you, you dumped him. You shouldn't still care about him. You shouldn't like him anymore.

But I do. And I can't help it.

I think about these things a lot more than I should. Even now when I'm heading off to one of my favorite days of the year I can't help but think about it and him.

You see, every year a few days before Christmas my friends and I all meet in one of the local parks before going window shopping and ice skating. After ice skating we head over to my cousin Percy's place for blue hot chocolate and a gift exchange.

It is seriously my favorite day of the year. Just the pure feeling of joy you get before the big holiday. It's weird, but no matter what there is always that feeling of wonder before Christmas, I don't care who you are.

I'm walking to the park now for our yearly festivities. The snow lightens it's flurries now as I near the park.

I've always loved the snow in New York. It calms me. Makes me feel alright. Magical even. Come on, Christmas lights and snow in the city. It makes everyone giddy.

Even when you feel like you're lost and alone because the boy you thought you were in love with hurt you, badly. Suddenly your world doesn't make sense anymore because he was your world.

Maybe I'm making too big a deal about it. Maybe it doesn't matter so much.

But... I have to say this now. I freaking love Luke Castellan. That's right present tense. I love him.

Percy and Jason say I'm not supposed to want that anymore. Annabeth agrees. So does Hazel, and Frank, and Nico, and Clarisse, and Chris, and Grover, and Juniper, and Silena, and Reyna, and every freaking person I know but it's true.

I love Luke Castellan and I hate myself for it.

Because you're not supposed to love the person who did things to you no one deserves to have happen. I hate him most of the time. But the rest of the time? I forgive him. Because I love him.

And I always find myself wishing he'd show up in my life just to explain everything to me.

So now as I stand on the snow dusted sidewalk on my way to the park I whisper under my breath, "If Christmas is about wishes, then mine goes to him. I wish he would spend Christmas with me."

Then I continue my walk. As if I wasn't just thinking about Luke again and everything is actually okay with me.

When I get to the park I see Percy and Annabeth having a tongue war on the bench. I have no choice but to stop them, it's my contribution to society, so they don't have to watch the obnoxious couple on the frozen bench sucking face. I should be getting paid for my service to the community.

"Hey lovebirds, keep it real would ya?" I smirk standing over them.

"Sorry Thals. It was just cold." Percy assures me. Annabeth jabs him in between the ribs.

"Where's Jason?" I ask. Jason is my baby brother.

"Avoiding miss. Prim and Proper." Percy tells me.

"I liked Reyna, it's a shame they had to break up." I say, "Are we going for a walk?"

"Yeah, I bet Frank and Hazel will show up by the fountain."

"Sure." I say. Christmas in the big city. What more could you ask for? And don't remind me of Luke in the process.

Annabeth and Percy talk to me about college, since next year I'll be out of high school. I already got my acceptance to NYU.

As we walk through the park, the wind picks up a bit so the snow makes tiny tornadoes on the ground. We should have met up with everyone by now.

"I guess Jason got held up after practice. Reyna probably thought it was too damn cold." Percy defends them.

"Yeah and Frank and Hazel are where exactly?"

"Probably... Like... I don't know. Looking at teapots?" Percy shrugs.

"Percy! Don't be rude." Annabeth scolds.

"What? It's not like they do anything bad. They probably just kiss each others cheeks. No lips yet. Too much chivalry!"

"Percy! Chivalry is a good thing." Annabeth laughs.

"Not in excess wise girl." He says kissing her again. While they're distracted I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

Jason sent me a text; Hey sis, I'll be late. Coach kept us. Don't be mad!

"Jason will be late." I mutter. But Annabeth and Percy are in their own world. Before I can put my phone back in my pocket it vibrates in my hand.

My eyes widen at the name.

Luke, I still have Luke's number in my phone and he's texted me.

Luke says; Hey Thals... I know I'm the last person you want to hear from... But I heard you got into NYU. Congrats... Merry Christmas BTW... Um Thals. Call me?

My mouth goes dry. Should I fight the urge to call him or do I go for it? On one hand how can I refuse? On the other... Help! I shouldn't want this but I so freaking do.

Percy and Annabeth are still going at it so I can slip away to make the call. It won't take that long right?

I wander off on my own a ways, just until I'm out of their sight. Then I call him.

I beg internally that he'll pick up because yes I become a pathetic, stupid, useless teenage girl around him. Don't you dare judge me! I'm only telling you this because I trust you.

He picks up much to my shock and amazement.

"Hey Thals."

My heart beat increases no matter what I do about it, "Hey Luke."

"What's up?"

"Just meeting up with some friends before Christmas... Like every year."

"The Christmas meet up."

"Yeah..." I say breathless because yes he keeps doing that thing to me. He's had this power over me since we started dating Freshmen year.

"I... Look I know I screwed up Thals. Big time. I know, you know how much of a screw up I am. But, come see me. You know where I'll be. I'm here now and I'll be waiting here all night. Just for you."

"Luke... I-"

"You don't have to come. Just think about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Thals."

"Bye Luke."

Oh god, this better not be a trick. Please let this not be a trick.


	2. Chapter 2 Jason

**Jason**

So yes the snow was freaking heavy. And yes I know I shouldn't be spending my Christmas vacation playing football. But tryouts for varsity are right after Christmas break this year so we can start training ASAP.

Seriously Coach Hedge is intense. He calls you out on the tiniest things. It's pretty intimidating. Even when his idea of an insult is calling you a cupcake.

Four days from now it'll be Christmas and hopefully by then I'll be over my ex. Reyna. It's complicated to say why we broke up; it may have been us wanting different things. It may have been that she and I stopped having classes together we rarely saw one another. Maybe our interests changed. It may have been that we both felt nothing was working anymore.

Whatever it was it hurt. And now I'm walking to the park close by my apartment thinking this year's little get together will be the worst one out of all six years we've been doing it.

We're all pretty bummed out minus Percy and Annabeth who are still in honeymoon stage of the relationship. Which is unfair, they've been dating for two years now.

Frank's mom died, Hazel's mom just fell off the face of the earth, Reyna and I broke up, and Thalia got her heart broken.

We're a bunch of broken toys hanging around the island of misfit toys.

I guess you can say we're not all that excited but hey things have always been known to change by the flip of a coin.

So I stop in my tracks and look up at the sky, I've heard that wishes come true on Christmas. I hope that's true, "I wish for this Christmas to be the best we've ever had."

I continue walking as if I haven't just childishly wished with all my might that some Christmas magic will come my way.

As I continue walking I feel how thin my jacket is becoming. I can feel my hair thickening with ice from the shower I took before leaving campus. This was not a bright idea.

Just as I consider stopping by my apartment for warmer clothes someone plows right into me.

"Sorry!" a feminine voice squeaks, "Oh god I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She asks picking herself up and off of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say sitting up.

"Here, let me." She says helping me stand up. She brushes snow off my jacket. "I think I've soaked through your jacket. I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, really." I notice I have to look down to make eye contact with her, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. But your jacket. I'm so sorry."

It's sopping wet, "It's fine. I'm close to home anyway. I can just stop and get another." She looks at me with eyes that almost change color, like they can't decide which color is the best.

"Are you sure? I rammed you pretty hard."

"Nah, I'm a football player. I can take a few hits." I assure her.

"Hmm..." She sighs almost disappointed, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, it's icy in New York this time of year. It happens."

"I guess I'm just not used to it."

"Tourist?"

"No." She shakes her head, "Resident for now. My dad and I just moved here for his job."

"For now?"

"We uh... Move around a lot."

"I see. So was that you not knowing it's slippery in New York or was that you being lost?"

"Ah... A little bit of both." She chuckles, "You know ice and my ass don't make a great combination."

I laugh a bit, "Not really."

"But it'll get easier I'm sure. Once you know the street rats chase me far enough I'll break down and call a taxi to pick me up where ever in hell I end up."

I laugh again, "Bad sense of direction?"

"Bad sense of oh-yeah-I-totally-know-where-I'm-going-I'll-find-my-way-around-without-help." She shrugs, "Sometimes it gets me in trouble, but sometimes it lands me face first in the chest of a football player."

"Well your luck is rotten."

"Could be worse. It has been too."

"I guess you're a tough girl."

"Nah, more of a charmer." She smiles.

"I can tell." I smile back. "So are you going somewhere?"

"No, just trying to find my way around the city."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, my dad had to fly out for work. Left me by myself for a bit."

"That sucks."

"You get used to it." She assures me with a smile.

"Well if you really are horribly lost. Why don't you come with me? I'm meeting up with a few friends of mine and we always have room for more."

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. Unless you want to wander through the streets of New York all by yourself so close to Christmas." I smile at her contemplation. "How many strangers in New York are you going to find who are actually nice to you?"

"Now there you have a point Mr. Football player. Alright. I guess I'll follow you through town."

"Jason, call me Jason."

"Piper." She stretches out her hand for me to properly greet her.

"I'll just make a stop at my apartment for a quick change of clothes."

"Alright." She says as we start walking, "So where do you go to school?"

"Manhattan Central." I say, "A couple blocks from here."

"I still don't know what school I'll be going to."

"Well you've got the holiday."

"Yeah, three weeks alone in snow and cold. Great."

"Not from the north are you?" I laugh.

"Try um... California."

"California girl?"

"Nah. I've never lived in one place longer than two years. That was just the most recent place."

"Well traveled?"

"One could say that." She says, "I've lived all over."

"Ever out of country?"

"Oh yeah." She assures me.

"Really, where?"

"Italy, Australia, Taiwan, Ireland, France, Canada, Brazil, England, Russia. You name it, I've probably been there."

"Impressive."

"Yeah, I'm really lucky. My dad goes on trips all the time. He tries to take me with him whenever he can. But it's kind of hard because he's always working so I have to meander around by myself." We reach my apartment by this time.

"Wait here okay?"

"You're not going to sneak out and leave me behind are you?" She asks with a smile.

"No, not at all. It's just my sister and I haven't cleaned our apartment yet." Correction our cleaning lady has yet to come and therefore Thalia and I have Christmas cheer vomited all through out our apartment.

"Alright." She says. I've never changed so fast in my life. The moment I come back out I see her snickering a bit.

"What?"

"I heard you running." She says, "Worried I'd leave?"

"Well the pretty girls always ditch guys like me given a few minutes."

"Guys like you? The pretty boys you mean?" Did she just call me pretty? She laughs at the face I make, "Yes, pretty boys. The all-star football player with the blonde hair blue eyes thing going on. Classic pretty boy."

I think I blush but I'm not sure.

"So, big Christmas fan?" She asks.

"Yeah, my sister and I are big on the holidays. When we were little my dad dressed up as Santa and gave us our presents at one in the morning."

"Dedicated dad." She smiles.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Before I moved here I never lived in a place that was cold in the winter."

"What do you mean?"

"I was always in the wrong place to have proper snow. When I lived in Europe I was there for the spring summer and fall, but moved away before the snow could come." She says stepping back out into the snow, "I'm not sure I'll ever become fully adjusted to the weather here."

"You will." I assure her. "I've been here for seven years. I should know."

"Seven years? Really?"

"Mhm, we moved here when I was ten." I tell her, "I used to live up in Seattle. Rainy as hell up there. But then my dad moved us cross country. My mom still wants to move to the suburbs but my dad is a very stubborn man."

"So classic family. Mom, dad, sister and a football player son. Do you have a dog?"

"Oh sure we do and his name is Sparky." I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't meet the perfect American teenager often." She chuckled.

"I'm far from perfect."

"Got a girlfriend? I bet she's beautiful. And let me guess top of your class. Into liberal arts and loves animals."

"Well she's the ex-girlfriend of three months now."

"Oh. Well I bet girls throw themselves at you now that you're single." She still smiles playfully and it makes me smile.

"You bet." I tell her, "Why before we left on break the girls had a poll going as to who I'd ask to the Winter Formal."

"Gross your school has dances?"

"Lots of dances and formals." I laugh. "Reyna loves them."

"That's a pretty name. Pretty girl?"

"She is." Well that's a weird answer. Normally I'd say she's beautiful. Not just pretty. Could it be... That I like this girl I've hardly met? Crap, am I becoming one of those romance novel characters? "Got a boyfriend Cali girl?"

"Nope, don't have a girlfriend either. Never have."

"Never? Pretty girl like you?"

"Nope. Normally boys don't call me pretty girl though they just call me sexy, sweetheart, slut you know all those things that are supposed to be endearing but are really just derogatory, rude and definitely not a turn on."

"Why do they call you a slut?"

"Dunno. It's not like I wear mini skirts and crop tops in the middle of winter. I think it's just a thing of, you're a girl and girls want to be told they're sexually pleasing to me."

"Unbelievable." I remark as her words are utterly ridiculous.

"Who knows maybe I am a floozy and even I don't know it yet."

"You're not a floozy."

"And how long have we known one another? Thirty minutes?"

"Maybe, but you make all your opinions about a person in the first thirty seconds of speaking with them. And I've decided that you are neither a floozy nor a slut."

"Ah hell yeah I'm not a hoe!" She throws her arms up in triumph.

"You'll fit right in with my friends." I tell her with a well natured laugh.

She smiles and then asks me this, "They won't give me a nickname will they?"

"They probably will. Not going to lie." I tell her.

"So what's yours pretty boy?"

"Jace. Because Jason is too long to say." I roll my eyes.

"Hmm, I like pretty boy better."

"You can call me that as long as I can call you Cali girl."

"But I'm not a Cali girl. How about Pipes, that's what my dad calls me and I don't mind it so much."

"Alright, Pipes it is." I tell her.

"Good." She says, "So these friends of yours?"

"My sister Thalia, she's a bit abrasive but you'll get used to her. You'll probably like Annabeth and Hazel. Percy can be a bit pushy when you first meet him. You'll warm up to Frank eventually but he's kind of a closed off guy. Hopefully Reyna will be there too."

"Is she nice?"

"Very." I say, the fountain is coming into view. I see Percy and Annabeth sucking one another's faces. "Hey lovebirds! Be careful, the cold might get you stuck there!" I shout when they can hear me.

"Shut it Jace, we get enough of that from your sister." Percy says pointing to Thalia whose arm is draped around Reyna. Reyna smiles broadly when she sees me. I've missed her and that smile I used to love. But why don't I feel like I'm missing much now?

I spot Frank and Hazel simply holding hands beside Reyna.

"Maybe it's because you deserve it." I shove him. "Where's Nico?"

Hazel shrugs, "I didn't ask. I figured he had a good reason."

"Alright." Truth is I like hanging out with Nico no matter how creepy the kid may seem. When you get him talking he's had a really interesting life and has this dry sense of humor that's actually really funny. But he's the most introverted guy I've ever met. Not many people beside Percy and I have really talked to him. Hazel seems to know him best, but even she thinks he's an enigma.

I push Piper forward a bit as if presenting her to my friends, "Guys this is Piper, she knocked me off my feet on my way over. She's new to the city."

"Hi." She waves blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth offers a smile.

"I feel like I've seen you before." Percy says thoughtfully.

"Really?" Piper asks, "Weird."

"Where'd you get your scarf? It's so cute." Reyna starts talking in her usual friendly manner while Thalia gives me a look and a conversation without words.

'girlfriend?'

'Nah, just a girl'

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Cause Reyna still loves you.'

'I know. Drop it'

'Just thought you'd like to know.'

'Thanks Thals. I'm fine.'

"Well Hazel and Frank can we go?" Percy asks.

"Why are you asking us?" Frank asks.

"Because, you're the ones who kept commenting on how chilly it is. I was wondering if you two wanted to release some sexual tension."

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth swats his arm. Frank blushes vividly while Hazel starts fanning herself as if it's hot.

Piper laughs loudly and Thalia looks utterly appalled.

"Really Percy? Really?" Thalia asks.

"Yes really." Percy says.

"Let's go." I decide.

"Lead the way pretty boy." Piper says.

"Pretty boy?" Hazel asks.

"I like it!" Percy decides, "And you," He says pointing to Piper, "I like you. Good job picking friends pretty boy."

"Thanks Jackass."

"Ooo I like that one." Reyna shoves Percy.


	3. Chapter 3 Reyna

**Reyna**

I don't know how to feel about this Piper character. I know, it's been three months, get over him Reyna, it's just a boy.

But it hurts seeing him move on. If that's what he wants to do with this girl. She's pretty, I'll give her that. But really pretty boy? Who does she think she is? Jason is not just a pretty face.

Whatever it's not my problem. Well it's not supposed to be my problem. I stay with Thalia as we walk through the streets window shopping and admiring the beautiful Christmas lights. Though she seems out of it, she's distant.

Probably thinking about Luke again. I still don't know what she sees in him. I never did like him.

Anyway we're walking toward the ice skating rink when we pass by one really beautiful shop. I see everyone's face light up.

It's Christmas, what are we going to do? We have to love it because it's been bred into our very beings.

I look over at Jason. God do I miss him. I want him to just look at me so we can share _our_ smile like we used to.

But his eyes don't meet mine. In fact they only rest on Piper whose face is filled with so much awe and wonder I begin to wonder if she's ever had a Christmas before.

That's when I really see it. The softness settle in Jason's eyes. He used to get when he looked at me. Even if he doesn't know it. I do, he likes her and at some point he will date her. That's how Jason and his looks work. Not anyone can make him look like that. And if someone can make Jason look like that, they deserve to date him. You don't pass up a boy as great as Jason Grace, it's humanly impossible.

And now he's got his eyes set on her. And I remember when he used to have every intention of marrying me when we got out of college.

I look down at my snow boots sadly and snap my eyes shut. "I wish him every happiness, I just wish there'd be enough for me too." I whisper it so softly even I can barely hear it. Only the cloud of my breath is evidence of my speaking a word.

"Reyna come on we're almost there." Hazel shakes me. I follow behind as we near the rink. I hardly ever skate. I just go to watch Annabeth fall on her ass and get frustrated. Cynical? Hardly when you see the hell Percy puts her through.

"I'll be in the cafe if you guys need me." I say heading to the conjoined cafe. From there I sip on warm mocha and watch Jason teach this Piper how to skate. With the help of Frank and Hazel of course.

I don't mean to be bitter. But he looks so damned happy and I'm so damned not.

"Hey." I look up to meet the eyes of a tall thin boy. "Are you crying?"

"Huh?" I wipe my cheeks which, sure enough are damp with tears. "No." I claim.

The boy chuckles, "Good if you were crying I wouldn't know what to say. But since it happens you're not." He slides a seat next to mine, "The name's Leo."

"Um... Pleasure."

"So why you crying Cutie?"

"I was not crying!"

"Snow just happened to melt on your face? I get that, you're just too pretty huh?"

"Well I-"

"No need to get embarrassed, Cutie, just thought you might need a little laugh. No one should be crying so close to Christmas." He makes a contemplative look, "So if you're not crying why are you over here alone?"

"I don't like skating much. I'd rather watch it."

"You'd rather watch a bunch of tourists ice skate than try it yourself?" He says in a you're-not-fooling-me-I've-only-known-you-for-one-minute-and-I-know-that's-bull sort of way.

"Yeah I guess."

"Why?" He asks incredulously.

"Because, Ice skating is a waste of time."

"That sounds like an excuse to not learn something new." He says.

"It is not!"

He rolls his eyes, "I'm sure, but it got you smiling didn't it?"

I didn't notice a smile at all. But sure enough my cheeks are pinched with a smile. I chuckle at the realization.

"See? You've got a cute laugh too, and that's just not fair to anyone else."

I laugh again, "What does that mean?"

"It means other girls have no competition to you. Cute laugh, pretty face, and from the sounds of it a stubborn pride. That makes you perfect."

"Hardly. My ex-boyfriend is out the skating with another girl."

"Ah and the truth comes out. Which one?"

I laugh again, "The blonde one with the girl who keeps trying to run away from him but falls on her ass each time."

He laughs this time, "Bitter are we Cutie?"

"Hardly... I mean yeah a bit."

"She's adorable, but in my opinion? She's not nearly as cute as you." I think I blush then but I sip my mocha instead of focusing on that, "You need a pick me up from your old pal Leo."

"What does that mean?"

"Lace up your skates kid, I'm teaching you to ice skate instead of watching from the sidelines."

"I-... I don't know."

"Come on I'm great at skating."

"But... I'm not." I say shyly.

"We can't be great at everything Cutie. Now come on." He takes me to the rink as quickly as he can. Once I stumble onto the ice I grip at the wall. "You'll never get anywhere like that." He says, "Take my hand." I hesitate but take his offer.

"There we go, easy does it." He assures me before speeding up.

"Um a... A little too fast." I say but fall in the process. He catches me just fine.

"Graceful too? Damn you're not giving the other girls a chance here are you Cutie?" I laugh in his arms as he helps me stand. His arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

"Graceful as a drunk on his way to the local McDonalds." I say.

He laughs as he propels us forward, "Funny is my thing."

"I'm a fast learner." I tell him. I then realize I'm still caught up in his arms. Him just skating us around the rink. I catch sight of my friends. Frank is helping Hazel up, Percy is skating backwards as Annabeth uses his hands to stay upright. Then I see Jason with Piper she's suddenly become a pro skater as she's now able to speed away from him and stay up right in the process. He's laughing so much he looks to be in pain. Thalia is laughing close behind.

"Not so bad huh Cutie?" I feel Leo's warm breath on my cold ear. It tingles with warmth.

"Not so bad Leo, not bad at all." I assure him.

"Good, I'm glad I could be of assistance." He leans down and kisses my jaw.

Though at first I'm surprised and caught off guard. It doesn't take long for me to realize I don't care that he's kissed me. In fact...

As he pulls back I turn around and pull him down to kiss my lips. I haven't been kissed in three months. But as our lips meet I'm glad it's with him in the middle of an ice rink and even as I fall on my ass with him now on top of me in front a bunch of strangers and my friend who will never let me live it down. I don't care that Percy is probably planning to pay me back for all the face sucking embarrassment I've caused him over the years.

"Well Cutie that escalated quickly don't you think?"

"Nah, just the right amount." I assure him, "I'm Reyna by the way."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He smiles, "But I knew that already, we have the same math class. I didn't even know you had a boyfriend, glad to know he's an ex."

"Sneaky one aren't you?"

"No, just a boy who happened to be in the right place at the right time with the right girl. Actually just an overall lucky guy."

I kiss him again, because not two hours ago I was wishing for happiness. Like some kid who hopes Santa will come. And now that wish, as surprising as it may sound, came true. I haven't been this happy in a very long time.

So I guess there is some magic in the world. At least enough for Jason and I to be happy at the same time without one another.

One thing is for sure. My wish came true.


	4. Chapter 4 Percy

**Percy**

We all see Reyna making out with Leo Valdez the president of TSA and the engineering apprentice to Beckendorf. The dorkiest kid known in the entire school. Don't get me wrong he's cool, just... No one thought those two would go at it in an ice rink.

I make it a point to ask them about their tongue war. Annabeth doesn't appreciate the joke, but it was golden. Reyna says she knew I'd ask her that but responds with a 'damn well amazing. And I won.'

"Get your head out of the ocean and help me." Annabeth says sticking her hands out for me to help her.

I laugh again, "Come on wise girl. I know you have it in you." I take her hands and guide her through the rink.

"Every year. Every damned year,"

"You're getting better."

"Shut it seaweed brain." She laughs.

"Careful I'm the one keeping you on your own two feet." She leans forward and kisses me. "There, better?"

"So much better." I laugh, "Hey I've got a great idea."

"Hm?" She asks cautiously. I pick her up on my back and skate as fast as I can. "This is a very bad idea!" She says clinging to me.

"What are you talking about this is the best idea I've ever had!"

"Percy I don't think you should-" I skate even faster so her shrill cries turn into laughter.

Eventually I set her back down.

"See that wasn't so bad." I tell her.

"Wasn't so bad!?"

"You enjoyed it don't even try to tell me that wasn't fun."

"I swear sometimes Percy." I lean down to kiss her.

"You love it."

"No, I love you. There's a difference." She corrects me.

"Whatever you say." I look up at the large Christmas tree in the center of the rink, "I just wish we'd find a suitable adventure this year."

"Hasn't finding Jason with a new girl, and Reyna actually skating been enough for you?"

"Not at all. I wish for, you know, something big to happen. I wish that this Christmas season becomes the most memorable to date. Yeah, that's my Christmas wish that this season be our most memorable to date."

"Alright seaweed brain let's get off the ice with everyone else." I take her in my arms again and kiss her. "C'mon, I'm freezing."

"As you wish." I tell her whisking her off the ice where everyone else is readily taking off their skates. "So what now?"

"Your place for blue hot chocolate?" Frank asks.

"That's always next let's mix things up a bit." I say.

"Oh no, that won't end well." Reyna says.

"What do you guys want to do?" I ask, no one responds. "Pipes, you pick since you're new."

"Well..." She starts but looks far too embarrassed to continue.

"What is it? You've got an idea?"

"To be honest? I've never celebrated Christmas before." I says shyly.

"Like ever?" Leo asks.

"Like ever." She agrees.

"Why not?" Thalia asks.

"My dad's always working on Christmas." She shrugs.

"What about your mom?" Reyna asks.

"My mom died right after I was born. It's just me and my dad."

"I'm sorry." Frank says, we all know how much he misses his mom.

"I've never lived in a place long enough to celebrate Christmas. Although I did celebrate Hanukkah one year, but that was because I was living near a Temple and I loved talking to the Rabbi and he invited me to sit in during his family's celebration."

"Well then looks like we're going to have to treat you to the full on holiday experience." I decide.

"I know, why don't we take you to central park. It's beautiful there." Hazel says walking up and hugging Frank from behind.

"Central park four days from Christmas?" I contemplate the idea. "Yeah I guess."

"I have a better idea." Jason says, "No offense Hazel, but how about taking her to the Holiday Market? They're still open for a few more hours."

"Great idea Jason, but why not take her to both?" I executively decide. "Come on friends to the Holiday Market."

So I courageously lead the way toward the Holiday market which is jam packed with novelty shoppers.

We meander in and out of the crowds to check out different booths. Pipers eyes light up at every festive thing she sees, which is quite literally everything.

Annabeth stays glued to my side as we walk up to a huge ornament stand. Like most things here they're pretty damn cheap.

So I pick out ornaments for Annabeth and I. A stack of books for her and a tidal wave for me. Since I love the beach and she loves to read.

I see Jason leading Piper through the stands as if she's his kid, but he's so into her. He's into her so much it hurts.

"You think they're cute?" I ask when we take a seat to feast upon roasted nuts.

"So cute." She says but kisses me immediately after. "We're still cuter."

"Oh yeah way cuter, like ten times cuter." I kiss her again before the other join us. Frank and Hazel silent as ever, Thalia being thoughtful Leo making Reyna laugh like I've never seen, and Jason bringing in a very happy and very festive Piper.

"Enjoying the shops?"

"We should go now." Jason says.

"Why?" Annabeth asks.

"I may have pissed off that one lady who sells ceramics." He says, "Let's go to Central park huh?" He asks when we here the pounding feet of someone chasing close behind. "Run?" Jason asks.

"Run." I agree as we run through the crowds and out of the shops.

When we hit the streets again we point out different sculptures decorated with lights and Santa hats. Piper can't seem to stop bubbling with joy. As we walk through the streets her eyes shine with the sprit of the holiday.

It reminds me that I used to be that giddy once, and I have the choice to still be that giddy. So why aren't I?

Well that all changes when we get to central park. They have Christmas craft stations. We all pick a side and start making little paper crafts, snowflakes, and what have you. Maybe Hazel's string of people cut from crisp white paper have triangle heads, and maybe Piper used so much glitter it will never come off her hands, maybe Leo and Reyna would have made more snowflakes if she weren't sitting on his lap. And maybe if Annabeth hadn't decided to go all perfectionist on her snowflakes we wouldn't have ended up dragging her away from the table just so we could catch a ride in the horse drawn carriage to the other side of the park where they have Christmas town set up.

But that's what made it so great.

We gave all our crafts to Piper. She said she was going to decorate her apartment with them. That made me feel good. Like a kid who got his art up on the fridge.

Reaching Christmas town Piper's eyes almost pop clean out of her head.

"You are so deprived." Reyna laughs as Leo leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Not really, just in sentimental things." She says as we walk into Christmas town.

We all stick together laughing so hard we cry when Piper sees Santa Claus for the first time ever.

"Oh my god is that Santa?" She asks stopping clear in her track.

"Yeah." Frank laughs patting her shoulder.

"Go hug him!" Leo encourages.

"I can do that?" She asks.

"Sure. Why wouldn't you?" Thalia asks thoroughly entertained.

Piper stands still, "Come on." Jason and I drag her over to Santa who spots us immediately.

"Well hello there children!" He says in a jolly tone.

"Hey Santa." I greet casually as if we're just two friends meeting for lunch, "Listen our friend here has never had a real Christmas before and we're showing her around. Got any suggestions?"

He laughs at my question, "Take her through my workshop of course." He gestures to the rest of Christmas town.

"Thanks Santa." I say.

"Pipes you want a picture?" Jason asks.

"I guess." She says the smile on her face is undeniable. We get a good shot of her with Santa when Mrs. Claus comes around the corner.

She starts to joke with Santa, claiming Piper is one of Santa's other women. This makes Piper so breathless we just hope she doesn't faint. It's a complete riot.

She gets a picture with Mrs. Claus too. And before we leave the Clauses gift her a small Christmas tree which she is free to decorate.

"I think I'm going to cry." She says.

"You haven't even seen the train ride yet." Thalia tells her. The train is one of Thalia's favorite part of Christmas Town.

When we go (Which isn't often) it's the first and only thing she wants to do. We all climb into one car as we go through central park.

"So Pipes where you from?" Leo asks.

"Recently California, but I only lived there for two months."

"Move around a lot?" Reyna asks.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"How long will you be here?" Thalia asks.

"Hopefully until the end of Junior year. If I stay until the start of Senior year I'll stay that whole year as well."

"You're a Junior, at what High school?" Annabeth asks.

"Not sure yet, we haven't figured out what district I'm in."

"When you find out you have to tell us. We all go to the same school." Annabeth loves school.

"Is that a narwhal?!" Piper asks looking out at the scenery.

"It's plastic but yeah." Reyna says.

"Okay I love it here. Officially."

"Where else have you been besides here?" Frank asks.

"Allover since I was born my dad takes me where ever he's working."

"Does that happen often?" Hazel asks.

"Every few months or so. A year if we're lucky."

"That's gotta be rough, is he really between jobs that much?" Frank asks.

"Not necessarily he just travels for work a lot. Right now he's in South Korea working on something. He'll be in London for New Years..." She stares at all the lights and festive buildings in an almost forlorn way.

"You're alone for the holidays?" I ask.

"Well..." She looks at all of us, "Not so much anymore." She smiles so sincerely I can't help but feel the Christmas joy.

"Operation Christmas cheer is a success then?" Thalia asks.

"Not quiet." I say, "One more stop and then my house."

"Where could we possibly go now?" Annabeth asks.

"Just follow my lead and you'll see." I say leading the gang through town until we reach our destination.

"The Empire State building? Are they even open?" Annabeth asks.

"They don't call it the city that never sleeps for nothing." I say walking in the front door. I immediately veer to the visitors lane which is not nearly as filled as it would be on say Valentines day.

It's really only us. I mean who in their right mind would go up the Empire State building days before Christmas?

The guy is really cool and lets us in quickly.

"Welcome to Christmas and New York, Pipes. Enjoy your stay." I tell her as the elevator doors open.

It's started snowing in our ascent to the top. She looks like she could cry when she steps out to see the stars and the lights below.

"Guys... This is the best Christmas ever!" She jumps around a bit as she stares lovingly to the sky.

"I agree." Reyna says, "Best Christmas outing ever."

"Same." Jason smiles watching Piper bounce up and down.

"So it's decided Seaweed brain." Annabeth turns to me, "This Christmas is the most memorable to date. You got your wish."

"And you got yours wise girl." I say, "It's been your dream to be kissed up here remember?" I lean down and kiss her.

Cars are probably honking at one another, and people are probably alone this Christmas, that normally keeps me down. But right now? I feel above all that and I feel above all them.

Piper reminded me that Christmas can still bring light to your eyes and joy to your soul even when it's been a hard year like it's been for Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Jason, and Reyna.

Christmas is perfect right here with all my friends and the city below us. We've got no where left to go but up, and that's all this Christmas has done.

Go up.


	5. Chapter 5 Hazel

**Hazel**

The Empire State building at Christmas time. Could life get any better?

No it simply couldn't. Well unless... you know, maybe if my boyfriend kissed me right now it would be simply perfect.

I've never seen him so down, it's his first Christmas without his mom, I get that. But it's my first Christmas without my mom too.

Living with my dad and stepbrother... it's not the same.

I just wish that my boyfriend would kiss me. Because I love him and miss him. But most of all I wish I could have my Frank back.

And today that happened. He came back. He laughed and played with paper crafts. He shoved Piper like she were a sister.

He forgot about how sad and lonely he was. Now as we look down below us at all the cars and lights I can see the sadness settling back in his eyes.

"Hey." I shake his shoulder. "Best Christmas ever?"

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, "I miss her Hazel."

"I know. I miss her too. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy Frank."

"I feel like it does." He looks back out at the stars.

"Look at me." I tell him softly but firmly, "You forgot."

"What did I forget exactly?"

"You forgot to be sad. Today, when we were on the ice, when we ran through the Holiday Market, when we made crafts in central park, when we met Santa, and on the train. You forgot to be sad. You were so happy and laughing. Because Christmas brings that out of people. So forget to be sad, Christmas is a time of remembrance yes. But it's also a time of moving forward into the coming year."

He smiles, "I love you Hazel." He hugs me tightly before looking back down at the city below, "Best Christmas ever," He finally agrees.

"Not yet." I say pulling him down to kiss me. "Now it is."

Only he doesn't pull far enough away for space to settle and we kiss again. Even when the wind picks up we just keep our lips pressed to one another.

I hear Percy laughing and making some comment about Frank's chivalry to which I just flip him the bird. I hear more people join in his laughing.

"Definitely the best Christmas ever." I say, "Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6 Annabeth

**Annabeth**

Happy holidays? Definitely. Very happy holidays.

Perfect boyfriend, perfect meet up, perfect date. Everything is just so damn perfect.

Imagine Christmas on the Empire State building!

Percy takes me all around as we overlook the city that never sleeps.

"It's perfect." I tell him, Every detail." I turn around and kiss him. "Looks like you got your wish, most memorable Christmas ever."

He pulls back and looks at the night sky. "Yeah I did." Then he looks back at me, "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you. What was your Christmas wish and has it come true?"

"I didn't make one."

He laughs, "Then make one now and I promise it'll come true."

"Hmm. Tempting." I say, "I wish... I wish. Ugh! I can't think of anything. It's all just so perfect."

"Then make it small. The smallest things are worth the most." He kisses my cheeks as I observe our friends. Reyna and Leo are making out again, so are Hazel and Frank. Jason and Piper are keeping it PG. I wonder what they're talking about that has him so entranced by her. Then there's Thalia. She doesn't look lonely but she certainly looks thoughtful.

"I wish that... Everything falls into place, exactly how it's supposed to be." I kiss my boyfriend after stating my desire.

"I think it came true."

"Almost, give it time." I say before we are rounded up to the elevator.

As we descend I can only hear one thought reverberating in my mind. Goddamn, I could have never imagined such a perfect day.


	7. Chapter 7 Thalia

**Thalia**

Now will be my only chance to get away and see Luke.

Wow, I am pathetic. Such a great day with great friends. So much laughing I hurt allover and still He is the only thing that keeps popping up in my head.

How can you hate and love a person so much at the same time?

As we exit the Empire State building I stop.

"Hey guys I'll meet up with you later. I have something I need to get."

"Oh we'll wait." Frank offers.

"Thanks but it's a surprise."

"A surprise?" Jason asks.

"Yeah." I tell him, "I'll meet you guys at Percy's place."

"You sure?" Percy asks.

"I'll be there ASAP." I promise.

"Okay, if you're sure." Annabeth checks one more time.

"I'll be fine." And they do start walking away. Except for my darling baby brother.

"Are you okay Thals?"

"I'm fine." I tell him.

"If this is about that jerk Luke-"

"Stop Jason, I know you're trying to protect me but I'm fine really."

"Thals, it's okay I understand-"

"No you don't Jason you don't know what really happened."

"Do I need to?"

"Yes you do, to understand. It'll be okay I promise."

"He hurt you Thals, I don't want you hurting anymore."

"Jason, I didn't tell you what really happened." I say suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Luke didn't do anything wrong. Something happened that I can't explain."

He's silent for a moment, I hadn't told him the truth because... Well, I didn't want to hurt my baby brother. I still have to protect him you know, "Well then what happened?"

"I... He... We... Ugh! I can't just say it Jace. It's too complicated."

"Thalia... God, Thalia just tell me."

"Jason I'm sorry. I can't. Just know I have to make things right with him. He means everything to me."

"Thalia-"

"It's my life Jason."

"I know that Thalia, I just want you to hear something first." I look at my baby brother for him to speak, "I don't want you to get hurt again and he's going to hurt you."

"You don't know him Jason."

"Don't make excuses for him."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I need to make things right. I need to grow up and actually fix this myself alright?"

"Thalia, just... Don't get hurt okay?"

"Jason, I won't just please don't say anything bad about Luke. It's complicated."

He sighs as if he really doesn't want to say what he says next, "I'm with you alright Thalia? Whatever you decide I'm there. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Jason-"

"I love you sis, know that." I pull him in for a hug.

"I love you, ya little brat." I tell him. "Now go catch up with the others, Piper needs you to keep her from getting lost."

He laughs, "I'm sure they've got a handle on her."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Jace. They're all cuddles and kisses, not quite her speed if you catch my drift."

"It's not like that." He blushes defending himself.

"It totally is."

"No, really I don't like her like that."

"Yes you do, now go while we're still able to salvage our love lives."

"It's not my-"

"Shut up and go." I tell him turning my back to walk down the street. "Please let him still be there." I beg to whoever catches my voice in their ear.

Once I've turned the corner I sprint to where I know Luke will be waiting. Right outside our favorite cafe probably twirling his straw in a now cold double espresso with whip cream rings floating in it because I took so long.

When I turn the corner onto the right street I search for him. Even though the shop is still a few stores down.

I lose faith in Christmas when I get there and see he's not there.

I knew it. I knew he wouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. I can feel my anger about to spill out in the form of tears. I'm so angry and so upset with everything that I went through just to end up all alone in front of a coffee shop, pining after a stupid boy, who is too good looking for his own good, and too witty to be real.

I'm so stupid!

As my first hot tears fall down my face my breath grows heavier.

Damn him to the farthest reaches of hell. Damn him for making me this way.

That's when the door to the coffee shop opens.

"I got your favorite waiting whenever you're ready to come inside, Locks." He's there.


	8. Chapter 8 Frank

**Frank**

Hazel refuses to leave my arms. It's adorable in its own right. You know my girlfriend is so much cuter than any other girl I've ever met. I'm not bragging, just saying. You know because my girlfriend is just so perfect.

We're walking to Percy's place, all of us shoving one another affectionately as Jason catches up.

"So blue hot chocolate?" Piper asks, the sparkle in her eye shines as bright as the sun.

"Percy's mom has a thing for blue foods." Annabeth says.

"Reason?"

"We don't need one." Percy says.

As we wander through the streets back to Percy's apartment I feel that loneliness settling down in my stomach again.

Goddamn. I just wish I could stop feeling so lonely.

"I imagine that you do this every year?" Piper inquires. "You know rediscover Christmas over and over again."

"Sort of, never like this." Hazel tells her.

"Really?"

"Really." Reyna assures her, "You're adorable, can I just say that?"

"Why?"

"You're so excited." Jason says fondly.

My phone vibrates heavily in my coat pocket. Hazel seems to feel it as she jumps in surprise.

"Sorry it's probably grandmother." I tell her sweetly letting her go ahead of me. But when I pull my phone out of my pocket I stop completely.

It's my dad. I haven't seen my dad since he was deployed two years ago. I know already, two parents in the military, it's like a family business for us. Drop it.

The phone keeps ringing in my hand, and when I look up only Piper and Hazel have stayed behind to wait for me. The others aren't far ahead and have stopped at the light.

"Hello?" I answer warily.

"Hey bud." He sounds gruff, worn, but it's definitely my father.

"Dad?"

"It's me Frank."

"Wh-what..." I can't even speak.

"I'm coming home. For good this time." No way was this real.

"Dad... Really?"

"Yeah bud. I fly in tomorrow morning." I think that's when I start crying. "Ah goddamned snow." He growls, "Sorry bud, the reception's bad here. I'll call you tomorrow when I land."

"Okay." I hear the call drop but my tears keep running down my cheeks.

"Frank?" Hazel asks. I run up and clutch her to me.

"He's coming home. He's coming home for good." I tell her hysterically.

"Oh Frank that's amazing!" She says as I swing her in circles.

"This may sound cheesy but... I guess that whole Christmas miracle thing really works huh?" Piper asks.

I set Hazel down and look at her, "It's real Pipes. It's so damned real. And my dad is coming home. Everything... Everything is perfect." I keep Hazel from the ground and just pull her to me, "Everything" I say every time I pull back. "Everything."

"Everything." Hazel agrees.

I can't stop thinking about it now. How amazingly perfect all this is.

"Everything." I say kissing her longer this time.

"Let's go conclude a perfect night." Piper laughs. I swing Hazels legs around and run to my friends.

"Frank put me down!" She squeals as we reach the stop lights.

"My dad is coming home." I tell the others, "Everything." I say kissing Hazel, only she holds me there longer.

Percy makes a derogatory remark about my chivalry for the umpteenth time this night. Hazel gives him the finger once again and it's so freaking adorable I don't even care how weird our group of misfits must look to some passerby.

They don't know just how perfect everything is. They wouldn't guess that everything that could have gone right has gone right.

They wouldn't see that everything finally fell into place.


	9. Chapter 9 Luke

**Luke**

I see her crying in the snow at first. That's what breaks my heart. Well one of the many things.

I've been sitting in this coffee shop for hours, but I refused to leave until closing.

All because I fiercely believed Thalia would come. Even if I can't win her back I at least need to explain what happened that night.

It's complicated. See, one night we were at a party together. We normally don't go to them, but it's our senior year we decided why not? So we went.

We didn't get drunk or smoke pot. Nothing like that, we just danced. But we like... did that awkward we've-been-a-couple-for-so-long-we're-totally-cool-with-grinding, kind of dancing.

We somehow escaped the smoke infested environment of our friends basement and maneuvered into a privet room. Just us, and it was very... very dark.

I ran my hands along her arms and kissed her, like usual. And as usual our kisses got like really intense.

I don't want to be graphic or anything, but I'm really glad she doesn't have a gag reflex otherwise our tongues would have done some very... Uh, yeah far too graphic. Right! Moving along.

So we're kissing or face sucking and like normal I slipped my hands under the hem of her shirt. Thinking nothing of it I traced her spine. She always likes it when I do that. But um... She kind of nailed me in the balls, then shoved me into a wall, shouted that I was a perv, and ran away.

Pathetic. I know, but what are you going to do when your girlfriend is a trainer?

She dumped me via text message. And I'm not going to lie, I was a broken wreck.

Like shattered into a million and one pieces.

So today when I called her, I just hoped she wouldn't cuss me out.

And she didn't, she's coming to see me. That was all I allowed myself to think these long hours I've waited. Now I see her crying in the snow. Because she knows I'd be sitting outside where a few couples still linger.

I feel so stupid. Of course I should have been outside. I'm always outside. She always laughs when I'm never cold or hot from being outside for hours on end. I should have waited for her outside.

So I quickly hop out of my chair and race to the door.

"I got your favorite waiting whenever you're ready to come inside, Locks." I tell her. I've missed using that name for her too.

See in sixth grade she dyed her hair purple, But certain strands of hair didn't dye entirely and she looked like she had a botched dye job. I've never let it down, I've called her Locks ever since.

"Luke..." She whispers wiping tears off her cheeks.

"C'mon Locks, we need to talk." She nods and follows into the coffee shop.

She sits down at the table I'd been saving for us. I wait for her to say something, because she always says something. But she's not saying anything, she's just looking around the shop and it frustrates me.

"Thalia... Can you talk to me?"

"I thought you'd be the one explaining." She replies. Just as snarky as ever. "What happened that night?" She asks.

"I think you need to tell me that." I say, "What went wrong? Tell me what I did."

"It's complicated."

"I was there, Thalia please." I wish for once Thalia would actually tell me what's wrong and maybe, when the time comes, listen to what I have to say. I know it's dumb, but it would be nice...

"You went too far Luke." She says folding her arms.

"With the kissing." I say.

"It wasn't just that I guess."

"Tell me what went wrong."

She sighs, "I thought... I thought you wanted to..."

"Have sex?"

"Yeah." She says shyly.

I sigh now, "Thalia-"

"Don't give me that crap Luke." She says harshly, "If I hadn't stopped you-"

"I wouldn't have done anything Thalia!"

"Yeah, sure Luke! The way you talk about it! I know that you've done it before! I know you think nothing of it but I do-"

"Thalia, stop you're not listening to me-"

"I can't believe I came." She rolls her eyes before abruptly standing up. She runs out of the shop. So I obviously run after her.

"Thalia!" I call after her repeatedly until she almost runs into the street nearly getting run over by a car. She screams jumping back to the side walk as the car honks at her. She slides down to the ground easily, as if she were melting ice.

I catch up to her and kneel down. God I hate seeing her tears.

"Please... Please stop." She cries softly.

"I'm afraid I can't... You know what's shit about being in love with you?"

"What you ass?" She asks angrily.

"It's that when you say something rude about me it's always true. But you are the only one who can make me realize it." I try to wipe a tear from her cheek but she smacks my hand away, "Okay so I won't touch you. But at least look at me."

She turns her head to look into my eyes, God I love her eyes.

"I don't know what would have happened. And I don't think sex is a big deal. It is to you and it's not to me. But you know what? You mean everything to me. And if you didn't want to have sex I wouldn't have forced you too, not only because you would have beat my ass into a corner. But because I care about you.

"I don't want you hurting, Locks. I hate seeing you cry. I couldn't stand not knowing where you were when you had a cold. I almost died when you got your appendix taken out. And I haven't stopped feeling like shit whenever I see you, because I can't stand you getting hurt. Especially because of me.

"I want you to know I still love you. I still and always will, because you're the first person to show me that love isn't about sex and kissing. It's about two people who want to be together and don't want to ever be away from one another.

"So do you forgive me?" Please say yes, or at least... Please say something.

She doesn't say anything. She just looks at me, "Did you want to? I mean... That night?"

"Locks... I'm not even going to lie. I always want you. Always. But it's not always like _that_. Sometimes I just want to be around you. I did want to, because I want to do it with you. But I know I won't do anything until you're ready. Or we're married."

She looks down at her hands, "Can I believe you?"

"I don't know, Locks, that's your part not mine."

She wipes her hands off on her jeans, then she looks straight ahead right into my very being. She's looking for a lie, she won't find one.

When she sees that, she does something I never expected to happen. She lunges forward plunging her face into my jacket.

"I've missed you." She says.

I return the gesture by pulling her closer, "Are we doing this?"

She looks up again, crying still but her tears have transformed into happiness, "We're doing this. We're going to be young and reckless and... and... and... We're going to be in love because that's what teenagers do." Then she surprises me again because she kisses me, hard. She tugs on my hair and I hold onto her back.

"Merry Christmas." She whispers into my lips.

"Merry Christmas." We sit in the snow until our jeans are soaked through. Just kissing without any anger or resentment.

"Come with me." She says. I don't ask her where. She just leads me through town until I know where we're going. Percy's.

"Are you sure Locks? Don't they hate me?"

"Let them hate you. I'll protect you."

"Now I feel better." I tell her before she kisses me again. I don't want to initiate our kisses. It wouldn't feel right. I want to give her the power now.

She used to have this thing where she wanted the guy to be all chivalry and stronger than her. But ah... Then she got over it. It happened to just be a phase. I don't mind. Anything she wants to do I'm all for it. Just as long as she's okay with it, I'm okay with it.

When we get up to Percy's apartment I know I'm going to be in some deep shit. Her friends are very protective of her. Especially her little brother.

"You're sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure." She says again tugging me into the apartment.

"Hi Thalia." Mrs. Jackson greets. "And Luke, what a surprise."

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." I greet softly. We walk into the kitchen where I'm greeted with shock and detest. Surprisingly, a bit of curiosity to match.

No one says anything as Thalia makes us cups of blue hot chocolate. I sip it awkwardly. God this is weird. Every boy in the room stares me down. And that one girl on the end I've never met before looks at me with a joyful smile before she sees something that's caught her eye.

"You have a piano?" She asks walking toward it.

"Yeah." Percy says still glaring at me, "I tried to learn but never did."

"Strange." I say looking at the girl, "It's a secret talent of mine. Do you play?"

"Yes." She says, "Would you play with me?"

"Sure." I say taking a seat on the bench beside her. "Do you know any Christmas songs?" She shakes her head.

"Here." Mrs. Jackson pulls up sheet music on her ipad and places it on the stand.

"Oh that's easy." She says. Which it really isn't. But it's easy enough. It's Welcome Christmas from How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

As we play the others around us join in song when they know the words. I try to join in their song but I can't stay focused on the piano and sing at the same time.

So I play until the end of the song, when everyone is singing loud enough for the whole complex to hear us celebrating.

"You're really good." She tells me.

"So are you." I offer my hand, "Luke."

"Piper. It's nice to meet you." I haven't been treated so politely by one of Thalia's friends in the months we've been apart. She must be new.

I nod when Thalia comes up behind me and kisses my jaw, "I always love hearing you play."

I lean back and kiss her, "I love having you around."

"That makes two." She tells me.

"So are you a thing or...?" Leo asks.

"We're a thing." Thalia says.

"And we approve of this?" Jason asks.

"We do." Thalia says again giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Percy says with a shrug.

"Okay..." Annabeth says awkwardly turning back into Percy's arms.

"If you're happy." Frank says taking Hazel back to the table.

"So... Are we cool?" I ask Jason.

"That depends on you." He responds.

"Don't be rude pretty boy." Piper laughs. Pretty boy?

"I'm not being rude. There's just... history."

"History is a load of crap. Learn from it but forgive it remember?"

"I'm not a ten year old Pipes." He laughs a bit but it's clearly for her sake.

"Then, that lesson should have stuck in your mind, huh pretty boy?" Jason sighs while Piper laughs, "I'm right."

"Yeah, sure." Jason says, "C'mon Hazel still wants to tell you about the time she spent Christmas in Canada." Piper gets up to regain her seat.

"Are they a thing?" I ask Thalia.

"Yes." She says.

"They're cute."

"Yeah, but I like us better."

"I love us, Locks." I kiss her this time before we rejoin the group.

And it's the weirdest thing... They accept me again. And I can't help but feel, loved.


	10. Chapter 10 Nico

**Nico**

So Christmas... Moving on.

A lot of people think I'm a creep. And I'm not, really, I'm not. I'm just focused right now. Let me tell you a story.

So when I was ten I was still living in Italy with my Mama and sister. We ran into some hard times, money was tight and it was like we kept getting hit with one tragedy after another.

Like... my Mama getting diagnosed with bone cancer, and my sister had to get us on welfare, and we both had to find a way to keep up our Mama's treatments and stay fed. Mama died when I was eleven.

And no that doesn't make my life tragic, this does:

My sister and I were trying to make it on our own. We had almost nothing, but she was sixteen and again I was eleven.

Child services intervened.

They took me away from my sister and put me in a foster home. That's when they contacted my father who had apparently settled down with another woman in Manhattan. So one could say my father and I don't have a great relationship. Especially when I found out he had a kid only months younger than me.

My father decided to step up as a parent and fly me over to Manhattan. Ever since I've lived with my father, stepmother, and stepsister.

My stepmother was pretty cool. I mean she was kind of freaky sometimes because she was into burning incense, and a bunch of voodoo. Still she was cool.

But there's this thing about my life that really sucks. People tend to disappear when I get involved with them. First my Father, then my Mama, then Bianca (my sister), and now Hazel's mom.

Hazel is my stepsister and I actually like her more than I thought I would. She's calm and always sweet enough to give you a cavity. She's no Bianca, but I do feel brotherly toward her.

Now that I've made it abundantly clear who I am and my whole sob story, I can move on because I think you're all caught up.

So I really hate Christmas, and it's not because of that one time my Mama took Bianca and I to the Vatican city for the holiday celebrations. It's because of this warm fuzzy feeling I'm supposed to get.

It's not that I hate the feeling it's just... I don't get that feeling. And I really want to feel like that again.

I had high hopes for this year, because as I said earlier I was extremely focused. And I was focused on getting Bianca in town for the holidays.

Last year during Thanksgiving I started searching for her. I found out that she was a student at some college in Europe I'd never heard of and was working towards her masters degree.

I sent her an email with one of the few images I had from my childhood asking if she remembered me.

Two hours later I got a response. She remembered me and everything that had gone on in our lives leading up to us being separated. I remember getting that email and crying I was so happy.

After that we started talking regularly she told me about her studies and I told her about Manhattan. I learned all about her college life and what she went through after they took me away. She told me she'd love to see Manhattan someday. And thus began my biggest plan ever.

I asked my dad if I could fly Bianca over to the US. He told me she could stay with us if I paid for her airfare. I think he thought I was kidding.

In January I got a job as a bus boy in a local Italian restaurant. Being bilingual in Italian and English was probably what got me the job. But I was thankful, I worked harder than I ever thought I could work. Every free day I had I spent at work. I washed dishes until my hands bled, I was polite to some very rude customers and eventually it paid off. When I booked the flight I had barely any money left in my savings account but it was worth it.

I began saving again for Bianca's trip out here so I could take her out to see the city. I got so caught up in planning all of this that I almost forgot to tell her about my plans.

I surprised her this past October for her birthday.

We were on skype together, I was the only one home and I'd already purchased the ticket for her. When I told her... she looked like I'd knocked the wind out of her. She started crying and I did too. She kept telling me how thankful she was and how excited she was to finally see me in person after all this time.

So that's where I am now. Sitting in an airport that is disgustingly decorated for the holidays. Cheep tinsel and garlands with ornaments falling off of them.

To someone who hadn't been sitting there for three and a half hours you wouldn't have noticed.

But my sisters flight got delayed due to the snow.

So now here I am sitting in a horridly decorated airport four days before Christmas and utterly depressed.

Why does this always seem to happen to me? Why is it, that this season of giving always seems to take something away from me?

I said my prayers like a good person should everyday, just like Mama taught me. Sure, I prayed mostly just to keep Mama with me, but I still prayed. I prayed and thanked Jesus like you're supposed to when good things happen to you.

All year I thanked Jesus that I'd found my sister, that I had a job. I thanked him for my ability to see her almost everyday thanks to the wonders of technology. But Jesus doesn't play fair. Because now as I look up on the flight board I see my sister's flight cancel entirely.

For a moment I'm angrier than I ever thought I could be. But it doesn't last. It is replaced instead with sad painful sobs.

My sister won't be spending Christmas with me and I'm going to have to accept that.

Some woman sits next to me on the bench. I completely ignore her.

"Hello." She says softly. I do not acknowledge her, "Young man." She says more firmly.

I look at her sharply, "What is it?"

"Careful now, we mustn't rush to anger."

"Why not?" I ask harshly.

"Because it's the Holiday season." She says.

"So fucking what?" I don't curse, but right now? I don't care.

"It's alright to be upset." She says, "But it does not do well to dwell on the upsets of our lives." I look at her I'm almost blinded by my tears. "What is it you want?" She asks.

"Why do you care?"

"It's much easier to tell a complete stranger what's wrong than someone you love. We try not to burden the people we love."

"I just. I just wish things would go right. And I wish my sister were here."

"I understand." She says. Then just like that she stands up and leaves me alone. I wipe my eyes as yet another plane unloads its batch of travelers.

I can't help but search the crowd. I know her flight was canceled and I know she isn't there. But I look anyway.

The last person off the plane makes his way to baggage claim.

I decide it'll be best to just find something else to do for Christmas.

I text Hazel asking if she's still out.

She texts back immediately; Yeah, we're on our way to Percy's you can meet up with us.

She didn't know about Bianca, she doesn't even know I have a sister other than her.

I tell her I'm on my way.

As I stand up my eyes go fuzzy from tears and from sitting too long. I stretch back for a moment and rub my eyes.

I hear it first. The sound of pounding feet. When I open my eyes I want to start crying again.

"_Piccolo principino!_" She calls out before wrapping me in a warm hug, "_Il mio dolce piccolo principino._"

I kiss her cheeks which are wet with tears, not that I'm surprised, mine are too.

She kisses my face repeating, "_Piccolo_ _principino_. _Il mio dolce piccolo principino._" Which translates roughly to little prince, my sweet little prince. Ever since we were little Mama and her would call me that and now it brings back my best memories to mind.

"_Bianca_, _siete cresciuti._" I tell her in between my gagging sobs. (Which translates to Bianca you grew up.)

"_Così averti, il mio piccolo principino._" She retaliates (So have you, my little prince) pulling back to look at me. She's pale, but still has traces of tanning. Her eyes just as dark as mine only hers hold kindness and her joy. Her hair is so long even as it's braided it still must reach her mid stomach.

I take her to baggage claim quickly before getting us a taxi. She tells me that a woman wanted to trade her for a later flight because the rest of her family would be late and they had bumped their flight back. She readily agreed to the offer and tried to text me about the change but couldn't because of the poor weather. The flight wasn't supposed to leave, however, the pilot was determined to take off so he did.

She tells me about her German friend at school, Zoë Nightshade, who now thinks I'm the sweetest kid ever. She tells me over and over again how excited she is to be with me after six years apart.

I decide to take her to my family's apartment first and then take her to Percy's place. She's excited to meet my American friends as well as her stepsister.

When we arrive Mrs. Jackson opens the door, "Nico! What a surprise, Hazel told me you might be dropping by. Come in." There is no way you can't love Mrs. Jackson. It's impossible.

"Thanks Mrs. Jackson." I take off my boots and coat. Bianca looks at me wearily, "_Va tutto bene Bianca._" I tell her. She is still cautious as she takes off her boots and jacket.

"They're in the kitchen." Mrs. Jackson leads us without questioning Bianca or my use of Italian. Again you have to love this woman.

"Nico!" A chorus of smiling faces greet me. Even, surprisingly, Luke's.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet." I say gesturing my now timid sister. I wave her forward to stand out of the shadows and right beside me, "Guys this is my big sister Bianca."

Everyone's eyes grow as large as frying pans. Including Percy's mom and dad.

Hazel's face melts into a smile before anyone else. She gets off her chair and walks over slowly.

"Hi Bianca," She says slowly, "I'm Hazel, we're half sisters."

"Ah! Hazel!" Bianca says in a way that yes could have been less stereotypically Italian, but hey we're big on family. Bianca allows a smile to pass over her features, "Nico has told me so much about you!" Bianca is actually fluent in four languages Italian, English, Spanish, and French. She's working on her German. But her English still holds her Italian accent. I notice mine coming out more as well now that she's here with me.

Bianca kisses Hazels cheeks, and Hazel's face grows brighter.

I take Bianca around the table introducing her to everyone of my friends. But then I reach a girl I don't know.

"And who are you?"

"Piper." She shakes my hand and then turns her attention to my sister, "è tua prima volta negli Stati Uniti?" She asks my sister who looks grateful to be able to speak her original language.

"sì, è." My sister responds.

"You speak Italian?" Leo asks incredulously.

"I lived a year in Latina. You pick things up."

"Normally not a whole language." I laugh.

Piper shrugs as my sister begins discussing the plane ride over here and other things to Piper that I really don't think are all that important to the story. The only important thing is that, yes, they begin speaking Italian to one another.

Mrs. Jackson smiles broadly, "I can't believe you have another sister Nico."

"Guys I got a sister for Christmas!" Hazel says smiling so brightly she'll blind us.

I laugh sheepishly, "We were separated when I moved here. I'm just glad I found her."

"There's more hot chocolate here, Nico." Percy says pouring two mugs of blue hot chocolate.

When he hands it to Bianca she gives it an extremely quizzical look.

I laugh a bit, "It's hot chocolate, Bianca." I tell her, "White hot chocolate with blue food dye."

"Oh." She says and gives me a nod. She turns her attention now to everyone else present in the room.

"So you do speak English right?" Hazel asks.

"Yes, it's my second language." She says. She talks about college abroad which fascinates Annabeth. She also tells them how she's planning to move to Manhattan permanently as soon as she graduates. She's going to translate books right here in New York.

My sister is going to live here. After six years of us being separated, she'll be in the same city as me. That is the best Christmas present I could have ever hoped for.

So I guess you can say a lot of weird stuff happens in day to day life.

But it's not everyday that you're visited by an angel who brings you the best gifts of all. My sisters, both of them, Hazel and Bianca. Maybe that girl in the airport was a Christmas angel. Or maybe she was my personal angel who decided I needed a break for once. I make a mental note, as I sip my hot chocolate, to take Bianca to church since I know she'll ask. I send my thanks to Jesus like Mama taught Bianca and I all those years ago.

But I know now, as I feel that warm fuzzy feeling inside my chest, that it's not at all Christmas that makes you feel it. That feeling deep down inside of me? That's the love I have for everyone in this room with me.


	11. Chapter 11 Leo

**Leo**

I've never had a real Christmas before. Like a legit opening presents on Christmas morning with the whole family. No big dinner, not even a birthday cake. I've heard people do that so let me just say they're doing this life this right.

Any who, I never thought in a million years that the biggest crush I've ever had would you know make out with me.

I mean of course I hoped it would happen and hell yeah I've day dreamed about it. Don't you dare judge me.

So I've been thinking... Am I or am I not officially the boyfriend yet?

Like how does this work? Do I still have to ask her out? Is it a 'You kissed her you're the boyfriend!' thing?

Like how does one become the boyfriend?

Because she's sitting on my lap again and she keeps kissing me every time I say something funny. Which is, lets face it, every time I open my mouth. I'm smooth with the ladies.

BUT HOW DOES ONE BECOME THE BOYFRIEND!? I don't know!

I can build my own computer yet I can't decipher a human.

Cause, yeah.

I just wish she'd tell me; Boyfriend or no.

"How long do you guys normally stay up?" Piper asks as midnight rolls around.

"Well I was thinking, like, forever." Percy quotes Elf ever so smoothly.

"But seriously," I say.

"Whenever. Right mom?" Percy asks.

"Be gone by one." She says.

"Well I actually have stuff to do in the morning." Nico says, "Bianca has to unpack so I think I'll be taking her home."

"I'll go too then." Hazel says kissing Frank goodbye.

"Alright time for a poll who thought something was up with Nico but didn't expect it to be that big?" Annabeth asks. Literally everyone raises their hands, "So I'm not the only one. Good."

"Certainly not." Percy says kissing her, only they don't stop kissing. Reyna blushes so deeply I can feel the heat coming off her cheeks.

"We should go." Thalia says awkwardly, "Jason, let's go. Dad will be worried."

"I think we should go too, huh Leo?" Reyna takes my hand and tugs me behind her.

"Yeah, Pipes, come on." Piper follows awkwardly behind leaving Percy and Annabeth to their face battle.

We all run out of the apartment complex laughing madly at one another. Piper falls on her ass the moment we reach the side walk. She almost slides out into the street.

"Nice going beauty queen!" I shout as she attempts to stand up but falls back down.

"Beauty queen?" Thalia asks.

I laugh, "It's meant to be an endearment that I figure she'll hate."

"And why?" Reyna asks.

"Because Cutie." I tell her getting closer to her face, "I've never met so many eccentric and simultaneously awesome people at the same time. I imagine all of you can take a joke which hardly ever happens."

Then our faces touch... I mean we kiss. I really want to ask 'So quick question are we in a romantic relationship or no?'

Because I mentally cannot with girls.

I get a text from Beckendorf that reads; Dude how would you spend Christmas with a girl granted you have any knowledge on the topic.

I type back; uh, dude with a girl right now. Am not sure how to become a boyfriend... Help?

He texts back; IDK. Tell her she smells good.

I sigh; I can't believe Silena puts up with you willingly.

He probably sighed too; Neither can I.

"Leo, get a move on!" Jason calls so I can run after the gang.

"So, what now?"

"Home?" Piper asks.

"Nah." Thalia and Luke say in sync like they've been doing literally all night.

"What then?" Jason asks.

"Don't you think it's odd we haven't done one of the most common practices world wide during the winter?" Reyna has an evil glint in her eye. She knows what they're planning.

Thalia bends down so quickly I hardly notice, because I'm taking cover so fast.

"Snowball fight!" Jason shouts leaping to one side.

Piper seems lost and confused. How cute, a confused puppy! She gets nailed with icy water.

"What?! What!?" She asks frantically still not sure what's happening.

"Pipes over here!" Jason calls for her. I throw one at Luke, which may miss but it gets him laughing.

I've never run so fast in my life, and ice has never hurt so badly. Running is so easy when you're being pelted with snow and ice.

When we all call a truce (because we cannot breathe) I get the wind knocked out of me by Reyna falling out of a tree into my unprepared arms. She kisses me the whole way down into the snowy bank.

"So this falling thing... Is it common? Because I don't mind catching you I'd just like a formal notice that this does happen a lot." She laughs before pulling me up to her lips.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I'll only fall on you if you promise to shelter the fall."

"I can do that. Definitely." I tell her. I want another kiss but I don't take it. We stand up and brush the snow off ourselves.

I look around. Thalia and Luke are making out on a bench which is just ironic since Percy and Annabeth tell me she considers it a public service when she makes them stop making out. But maybe it's just a Percy Annabeth thing. No one wants to look at a couple that cute doing nasty naughty things on public property!

Jason staggers back laughing and crying at the scene he's now witnessing. Yeah Jason, people like touching faces in an act of romance, is this new to you?

Piper has mysteriously disappeared. I don't really notice it until we start leaving and she's not in attendance.

Thalia calls out, "Pipes!" Piper pops up from a snow bank, her face is bright red with cold and what looks to be a bit of blood.

Jason and I help her up. On my side I definitely make out small cuts.

"You okay?" I ask

She laughs brightly, "I got slapped by a tree!" She seems excited by that. "Look!"

She moves her hair aside to reveal a few stray branch cuts on the side of her face.

I move back to Reyna who I hope only looks cold because I'm not there.

"Piper why didn't you tell us you got smacked by a tree!" Luke asks laughing with her.

"Because it was too much fun." She claims.

"Alright, yeah, I approve she can hang out with us." Reyna gives a thumbs up.

"Cool!" Piper returns the gesture, "Can I go home now? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah that seems like a good idea." Jason agrees.

"Let's go children." Thalia waves us over.

Piper is now being led by Jason who has her tell him what her address is. She lives in a richer district of the city so it's a bit out of the way from the rest of our apartments.

But being wonderful (like I am by my natural born awesomeness) I helped in refusing to just let her grab a taxi.

"Maybe I can text you guys when I find out what school I'm going to." Piper says.

"Great." Reyna says once we've reached the front of her apartment building.

"Here." Jason hands her his phone so she can enter her number. We pass the phone around entering our numbers before giving her our own.

She looks at my phone quizzically for a moment, "Uh Leo, Reyna. I don't mean to pry but, are you two dating?" Oh crap she's reading my texts to Beckendorf! I want to steal the phone back and close the texts. Alas I cannot!

"Yeah Pipes." Reyna says, "We are officially dating. I mean if you wanna." She looks at me.

Is... Is she kidding? She's kidding right, "Course, Cutie." I tell her. Thank the lord in heaven above that Piper read my texts.

"How cute, a nerd couple." Thalia jeers.

Reyna snatches me kissing my lips. I look up in enough time to see Piper wink at me. I mouth a thank you as I take my phone from her.

"Night guys." Piper gives everyone a hug, even a very awkward Luke who just looks at Thalia like, 'Is this okay? Like, I didn't sign up for this. I'm just being polite.' Oh Piper, making people awkward with your innocence since we've met you.

Jason squeezes her tightly before letting her leave.

"Dude you're so in love with her." Both Luke and I blurt out.

"N-n-no. No! I'm not! I just met her." He defends.

"Oh please Jason if you don't at least like her than Santa Claus is an Olympic athlete." Reyna mocks him.

"I... I just... Leave me alone!" He blushes beet red.

"You're screwed." Thalia says.

"Why?" He asks as we walk toward Luke's place.

"Mommy and daddy aren't going to be happy you." She teases, "You know how upset they'll be right? I mean you realize how pissed they were when you got your first girlfriend." Reyna bites her lower lip as if ashamed, but not really.

"Thalia stop you'll mentally hurt the boy." Luke says as we reach his apartment building. He kisses her and promptly leaves without another word. But I do see him skip steps and bounce when he gets in the building.

"You realize mommy and daddy will be serving us on a platter for Christmas dinner right?" Jason asks.

"Worth it." Thalia claims.

"100% worth it." Reyna agrees as we near my home sweet home.

"So it's been a lovely outing," I say, "But I really should be heading inside." Reyna pounces and kisses me so hard my teeth feel it.

"Call me,"

"I will," I return the gesture.

"Your girlfriend appreciates it." She says firmly. Can you see me glowing with joy?

"Alright Cutie. Talk to you tomorrow." I kiss her on my own accord before heading inside.

Operation best Christmas ever? Yeah totally accomplished.


	12. Chapter 12 Beckendorf

**Beckendorf**

Three days till the most joyous season of all! Only a few hours to come up with the perfect plan for Christmas with Silena. Nervous? Yes. I really am.

Like I don't know romance. I have no idea how I got Silena to date me. I don't think taking her to the winter formal will be enough.

She's the real romantic type, you know? And she's got these eyes that are the prettiest I've ever seen and she always just smells really nice. She always wears makeup but she's just so pretty and nice and sweet and charming and goddamn it I love her so much.

I just want to do everything right. She is literally the prettiest girl in school I cannot mess this up.

I just wish that I could do something great for us both.

I mean, ideas don't just happen. So, I'm on Google looking up romantic things to do for your girlfriend.

Google has just proven to me that no, Google doesn't have all the answers.

Maybe I should just give up. But I can't just give up, it's the season for giving, joy, and love.

What do you even give a girl who has literally everything she could ever ask for?

I already asked her to the Winter formal, I already agreed to dinner with her parents. What do I do?

My phone buzzes with a text, I smile. It's Silena's; Morning :)

I text back; Morning 3

She likes stuff like that.

"Charlie!" My mom hollers from the kitchen. I get off the computer and walk into the kitchen. "What's up?" She asks putting breakfast on the table.

"I have no romance in my bones."

"That would be your fathers fault." She says, "Can't think of anything to give Silena?"

"No." I murmur.

"Hmm..." Mom looks at me for only a moment, "Here." She stands up to grab something.

Silena's texted back; My parent's can't wait for tonight. Love you.

I respond; Can't wait either, love you too.

Mom comes back and sets down an old music box, "Open it."

I do. Inside, as the soft music plays, there sits a small pendent. A green emerald surrounded by gold flourishes.

"What is it?" I ask picking it up.

"Your Grandmother left it to her granddaughter."

"I have a sister!?" I ask.

"No, Charlie, she thought you were going to be a girl."

"Oh..." Is that supposed to make me feel better?

"I think it's time we part with a few things." She says taking my hands. She means my dad. Dad left when I was ten, but she's been heartbroken ever since. It's good to see her getting better, "It'll suit her, she's a beautiful girl."

"Yeah... She really is. Inside and out." Mom kisses my forehead before heading off to work.

I get ready for dinner with Silena's parents and wrap the music box as well as I'm able... Hey wrapping presents is difficult.

So as I walk to her house in the suburbs outside the city I think about the gift my mother has allowed me to give her.

My mom always tells me, "Charlie, treat every girl like a princess, but treat the one you love like she were your queen." I don't know why, I just do alright.

I knock on the door to Silena's large house. I wonder if it's empty with only three people living in such a large house. I know my house in only a few rooms but is always full. Even with two people, but this house? I sincerely wonder.

"Charlie." Silena answers the door and wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss her for a moment before walking in. "Now don't be nervous."

"Uhh..."

"Just, be your usual charming self."

"Charming? Who's the other man in your life huh?"

She laughs, "Oh stop."

I'm taken into a large living room where her parents sit sipping on champagne. Her mother, clearly the one she takes after, paces up and down the hardwood floors. Her father staring disdainfully into the fire place.

"Mom, Daddy, this is Charlie. Charlie these are my parents." Oh god she calls him daddy. That means she's a daddy's girl which means her father won't want me close to her.

"Charlie." Her mother turns and smiles tightly, "We've heard so much about you." She shakes my hand and her father takes my hand as well.

"Charles." I'm screwed. I bought flowers on my way over because mom said that would be the polite thing to do. I give them to her mother who again gives a strained smile which takes away from her beauty only slightly.

I feel the music box in my pocket and can't help but think the time isn't right yet.

Dinner is formal, so formal it feels like walls are built up around each seat.

I'm not thrilled and when I'm taken to the sitting room, an entirely different room from the living room, I begin to wonder if I'll ever escape. Silena's dad starts smoking a cigar and Silena's mom starts messing with the radio.

When I can tell we've both had enough of the silence I turn to Silena.

"I brought this for you." I tell her pulling out the music box and placing it in her hands.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." I tell her, fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss her cheek.

"Should I wait?"

"It doesn't matter." She looks at me for a moment and then opens it meticulously. When she pulls out the music box she smiles adoringly.

"It's beautiful." She says tracing the designs along the top.

"Open it."

When she does her eyes bug out which at first I'm afraid of.

But then she looks at me and hugs my neck.

"Charlie, it's so beautiful." She says pulling the emerald pendent, I found a chain for, out and clasping it on by herself.

"I'm glad you think so." Her mother looks at her daughter and then at me.

"Charlie, c'mon." She takes my hand and leads me out of the house. "And now you see why I prefer your house. Mine's so stuffy."

"It's nice." She snuggles into my arms.

"Let's go to the park." It's our park, it's where we used to meet when we weren't quiet sure if we were dating or not.

We each take a swing as a seat. She starts fiddling with the necklace I gave her.

"Let me tell you a story." She says biting her lip.

"Alright." I agree.

"My family is kind of superstitious."

"I would have never guessed." I say all too seriously.

She chuckles, "Yeah, my parents are kind of hard asses. But um... There's this legend from my mom's side of the family. It's said that the first man to present a women of the family a stone of pure evergreen is destined to be their first and only love."

My face has to drop like I'm an idiot.

"Wow..." I say disbelieving.

"Yeah... I never believed it. I thought my grandmother made something up to explain why my mother didn't seem to love my father. But now..." I don't let her finish. I kiss her instead.

The unspoken words are always the best.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you more." I kiss her nose because it's one of her most adorable features, only she doesn't think so.

She takes me back to her lips. "I guess true love does exist outside of fairytales."

"Don't just guess." I tell her, "Believe it."

So we kiss again, we kiss for so long the only thing that breaks us apart is some local kids throwing snowballs at us.

I take her back home, only... When I tell her I'm taking her home she responds, "I am home. Home is with you."

I guess home doesn't have to be a place, it can be a person too.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you Silena." If Christmas is supposed to make you feel all bubbly inside. Mission accomplished.

But I'm wondering if it's the whole Christmas thing and not the whole being Silena's only love thing.

Maybe it's both.

When I get home I have a text on my phone; Maybe one of these years our presents to one another are more than our love.

I text back; yeah maybe some year it'll be a wedding.

She responds; I hope so.

I love you :)

Best Christmas present ever. Best boyfriend ever. I love you too Charlie. 3 Night

Night. 3

And good god I love Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13 Chris

**Chris**

I wish Clarisse would drop the scrooge act for one Christmas. It's been old for years now. Ever since we grew up she took this idea that Christmas is stupid for one reason or another. Especially this Christmas season, she's had a stick up her ass. It's probably just to piss off her overly religious mother but still.

Every year I try to do something special for her, but she just seems to crap all over it. Granted that's what I love about her, you know that she doesn't take shit from anyone. But still. I want to spend a nice Christmas with my girlfriend.

So I'm shocked when she calls me first, "Hey Chris. Listen I thought this year I could plan for our Christmas festivity."

"Uh... Really?"

"Yes really!" She says harshly, "It's not like I can't want to do something nice for my boyfriend every once and a while!"

"You love it when I rile you up."

"Can you see my middle finger?"

"Love you." I hang up and let her call me later.

"Alright so meet me at my place in ten minutes."

"It's two days until Christmas Clarisse give me twenty."

"Run." She hangs up. Good god she can keep me on my toes.

I get to her place with two minutes to spare.

"I knew you'd make it." She says pulling me down to kiss her.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"Surprises." She says, "Come on!" She drags me back out into the snow.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"But I'd rather just know."

"Hold on, you're so impatient." She says.

"I'm the impatient one?"

"Yes, Chris, now stop asking questions." She drags me through the city until we reach a flower shop. And that's actually when I notice she's carrying a purse... She never carries a purse.

She buys poinsettias and some white flowers I don't know the name of.

"What're the flowers for?" I ask.

"You will see." She promises, "We have to make one stop before going to your surprise."

"Alright." I relent seeing a glimmer of light pass through her. She's actually excited about Christmas.

She takes me through the streets smiling and laughing until we reach a place I'd never think Clarisse would bring me. A cemetery.

"Clarisse... What are we doing here?" I ask. She reaches for my hand and squeezes it.

"You can wait here if you want." I don't let go of her hand, but I have her lead me through the lines of headstones. Some are decorated for the holiday, while others remain bare and forgotten.

She stops in front of a snow covered grave stone. She sits down in the snow with a firm plop.

I kneel beside her trying to figure out who this person is. She places the flowers where the mound should be.

She begins stroking the snow with her bare hands. Her strokes are thoughtful and loving, almost meticulous, "Hi Papa."

I look at her suddenly. She's smiling, I expected tears or sadness. Not a smile.

"Merry Christmas..." She looks at me still smiling, "This is my boyfriend. Chris. I think you'd like him Papa. You two could talk about sports and politics and whatever else you talk about. I know it's been a while since you died Papa but I haven't forgotten a holiday yet. I hope you're having a huge Christmas party.

"I bet you don't drink anymore... I know you don't drink anymore." Now she seems sad. So I reach out to hold her, she falls into my arms, "I hope you dressed warm, Mom used to always tell you, that you never dressed warm enough. I bet you don't just to spite her.

"Mom and I are still going to watch your favorite version of A Christmas Carol. You're welcome to join us as always. Mom still hasn't met anyone yet, I know you're doing it to mess with her so stop it."

She leans down and kisses the headstone, "Thanks for not giving me your 'crap genes' Papa. You saved mom a lot of grief."

She sits back up, "I have some celebrating to do Papa. I know you always told me to celebrate, and I haven't always listened. but I think I'm going to start. I love you Papa."

When she stands up her jeans are soaked through.

"Let's go." She says taking my hand again.

"I didn't know." I say softly.

"He died when we moved here." She explains as we leave the cemetery. "We actually made the move for his medical needs. Remember, we were in fifth grade."

"Yeah, I do remember."

"He died that same year." She tells me.

"Was he a drinker?"

"No." She chuckles, "No it was a joke between the three of us. He had liver disease he physically couldn't drink." She smiles at the Christmas lights we're approaching, "I know you always call me scrooge. But um.. Can you stop that?"

"Yes... Yes. Clarisse I didn't-"

"I wouldn't let you know." She says.

"I thought your parents divorced. All this time I never thought to ask."

"That's what I let people believe. About the divorce. It makes it easier for everyone involved. No pity for me, no sadness for the other person."

"But-" She kisses me instead of letting me speak.

"I wanted to tell you about something else." She says.

"Okay, tell me."

She nods, "My mom thought I was sick too. She thought I got a bad liver." We start walking again, "But as it turns out all I need is birth control for menstrual pains. However, we know my mother and she took me to three hospitals convinced the others were not accurate. I.e. the reason behind the scrooge. I didn't get my father's crap gene's."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah. It is. And that's why I'm taking you to the American Museum of Natural History."

I look at her with awe, "The Origami Christmas Tree?"

"Yes." She tells me. I've been wanting to see it since I can remember. But I've never actually gone.

"You're serious?"

"Yes I'm serious! Now come on, I'll race you!" And just like that we're running down the side walk all the way to the museum.

The whole time I cannot help but gawk at how legit beautiful this tree is!

"Major art boner." Clarisse nudges me.

"Major art boner." I agree averting my eyes for a moment to kiss her again, "Thank you, by the way. For doing this."

She nods, "It's Christmas. I just... I want to believe in Christmas like I used to."

I take her hand and smile. "What?" She asks.

"Come on, I need to show you something." I say.

"Um, okay." She chuckles following behind me, "Where?"

"You'll see!" I tell her maneuvering in and out of the day before Christmas eve crowds.

"Chris! Chris wait!" Clarisse calls trying to keep up.

"Keep up!" I respond and then immediately feel her weight on my back. She kisses right behind my ear. I run us both back to my place.

"Chris what have we said about bringing your girlfriend into the house?" Mom calls from the kitchen even though she can't see me.

"To put her on the ground?" I call back.

"Yes." She responds.

"How do girls do that?" I whisper setting Clarisse down.

"We're magic." Clarisse tells me as I whisk her into my bedroom. Granted this is not romantic. But I need to show her something.

"Wow, I'm so glad you cleaned up for me." She says as sarcastically as possible.

"One sec." I tell her getting on my knees and shoving my crap aside. I uncover a thick split in the wood where I've wedged a key in between. I yank it out in one swift movement and head right into my closet. I pull out a small, old toy box and present it to Clarisse.

"What's this?" She asks.

"All our worries." I tell her.

"But really though?" She responds.

"I'm serious. Open it." I tell her taking her back out into the living room. She fiddles with the lock for a moment before getting it open.

When it is she looks at it in surprise and even a hint of aw.

"Chris... You kept these? All of these?" She asks.

"Well, yeah. We made a promise." I say pulling out the scribbled notes we'd written. In the fifth grade we became best friends. And at the end of the year we wrote letters to our high school selves. Clarisse and I made a pact to stay best friends and read them to each other when we got older.

"Can we read them?" She asks.

"I'll read yours out loud and you can read mine," I tell her.

"Omit bad grammar." She says taking the one I'd written.

"Noted." I say, "You first or me?"

"Dear, Me." She starts, "I bet you're like, super cool now. And have a really cool car, and a hot girlfriend." She gives me a look that begs the question 'did you achieve it?'

I nod before she continues, "Anyway you're probably super cool and don't have time to read this letter from some lame twelve year old like me. But I want to know I really really really REALLY admire you. And I hope you've become some one you think is just as cool or cooler than I imagine you to be. Later! Or like, now! Chris." She snickers, "You put your S's backwards."

"I did that until the seventh grade Clarisse, and you always made fun of me for it remember?" She kisses me instead of giving me a response, "Dear Clarisse. So formal."

"Shut it." She laughs.

"Dear Clarisse, Hi! This feels weird. To be writing to you is writing to me, but not really because I won't be reading it as me. I'll be a whole new person! Wow, how different are we from now to high school. What changed? Is mommy still sad and stuff? Are you happy? Did that crush on booger brains go away yet-... Who was booger brains!?" I ask.

"You remember?" She laughs.

"Okay... Did it go away?"

"Yes and no." She says.

"Yes and no?"

"I don't have to just crush on you anymore!" She tells me before pulling me in for a kiss, "Now keep going."

"Alright, chill." He says, "Cause Artie is mad about it. Who is Artie?"

"My husband." She says.

"Huh?"

"I got married on the blacktop in fifth grade remember? It was a very emotional day for me."

"I don't like him."

"He moved to Winnipeg get over it hotshot." She shoves me playfully.

"So yeah, right now life is good, though I lost our favorite green pen which sucks. But um... I think we grew up to be awesome and stuff. Okay bye!"

"I was a very abrupt child." Clarisse claims.

"That you were my dear." I tell her scooting her onto my lap.

"And you had only the dream of being cool."

"And I am."

"Sure." She says closing the distance between the two of us. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you." She buries her face in my neck. "It's been a good Christmas."

"I love you too." That's all she needs to say.


	14. Chapter 14 Bianca

**Bianca**

Christmas eve in New York City... AH! This is so wonderful. Nico is the most wonderful little brother in the world.

These past few days he's taken me through town with our other sister, Hazel.

I have very much enjoyed it here in the states. Nico's friends have been very kind to me. And our sister is very interested in me. Our father has taken little interest however.

I wish he'd talk to me, or maybe recognize me. My extreme wish is that we become a family for Christmas.

Well enough of that, it's Christmas eve and Nico has promised to take me and our family to Christmas mass. I haven't been since I got to university. I've been too busy. But I hope he sees how happy it makes me to go.

"Bianca, you coming." He calls from the door to our shared room. They have a guest room for me, but I opted to spend more time with my brother. We have much to talk about anyway.

I stand up and leave the room with him. Hazel has invited her boyfriend to attend mass with us. He stands awkwardly. He is an awkward boy. And the man beside him keeps laughing loudly and nudging his shoulder.

"Is papa coming piccolo principino?" I ask even though I hardly feel the man to be my father.

"Dad has other stuff to do." He shrugs.

"Of course." I say.

"Nico, Bianca. This is my dad." Hazels boyfriend Percy says.

"Ah, Mr. Colonel." I say. The man laughs again.

"Pleased to meet you both. Frank has told me about you both." Oh Frank! Percy is that boy whose house we entered.

"Shall we go?" Hazel asks, all smiles. I nod and we are led into the snow.

Snow is a beautiful state of liquid.

The Church we reach is beautiful. Large in structure and domed. Stained glass as well.

I drop a few dollars into the offering box and reprimand Nico when he forgets to bow before entering the pew. The church is packed with people and before mass begins we are told to greet those around us.

Nico looks cautious but I slip into the motherly role I'd taken up when we were still small. A roll I thought I'd left long ago in the past.

"Vienne omai." I tell him. (Come now)

"Va bene." He sighs. (Okay)

The woman in front of us mutters what sounds like, "Immigrants." Which makes me feel inclined to speak English. I am not an uneducated refugee.

"Happy Christmas." I tell the woman, 'ucciderli con gentilezza' my Mama used to say to me. I believe it means, kill them with kindness.

The woman only holds my hand for a moment and I believe I see an eye roll. This woman thinks she's really a Catholic doesn't she?

Franks father seems to notice and shakes the hand of the woman and I notice part of his hand is stitched to attach his thumb to the rest of his hand.

"Thank you for your service." The woman says to him as he is wearing his honors medallion.

"It's my job," He says, "To ensure the safety of all Americans."

"Your family must be very proud." She says.

"Yeah, they are." He puts his arm around my shoulder, "All of them."

The woman bites her lower lip as she turns around, "Don't let the bastards get you down." He whispers under his breath.

I want to tell him not to swear in church, but he's a very nice man and I can't bring myself to.

The traditional readings are read and I recite my prayers with Nico in our language before taking our seats.

The Priest begins a sermon on love. The love of all people. How we are taught to love all people as Mary and Joseph loved a son who was a gift no one in that time would have wanted. I glance over at Frank's father, he's in tears. I wish I knew how to comfort this man, maybe take his pain away. But that's not possible. He has lost too much with not enough given back.

Frank slaps an arm around him and the two men cry together. The only comfort they can offer, I see.

"Love saved the world and it will again." Is how the Priest ends his sermon. Nico, who has nested in my shoulder and arms squeezes my hand tighter. I kiss the top of his head.  
"Il mio dolce piccolo principino."

We are told to stand to sing a hymn. With Frank and his father still crying they stand to greet their sorrows.

I clutch Nico's hand after mass. We navigate through the Christmas eve crowds back to the apartment.

When we step back inside I see Nico, Hazel, and my father standing by the Christmas tree. As if observing it.

He turns to see us standing in the door frame, "Hello Children." He says before nodding to Franks father, "Colonel."

"Hi dad..." Hazel says taking off her coat, "What are you doing home?"

He shrugs and sits on the couch.

"I mean weren't you working?" She restates.

"Yes." He says.

"So..."

"I came home."

"Clearly." Nico says.

"Sit, stay awhile." He gestures to the other seats. We all take chairs to sit around one another.

My father speaks with Franks father. Nico and I converse with Hazel and Frank about nothing. I begin laughing at one particularly funny thing Frank has said.

Which leads to my father turning to look at me.

He stares for a moment before speaking, "That laugh... It makes you sound so much like her." He says to me. The first words my father has spoken to me in many years, "Just like her in so many ways. How is she?"

"Really dad? Dead." Nico answers, "Dead for six years."

"D-dead?" He seems shocked.

"Yeah, dad! Why do you think child services called you to get me here?"

"Nico, calm down it's alright." I tell him.

"No Bianca." He tells me, "Seriously Dad, where have you been?"

"At work." Hazel answers for him.

"Have you even bothered to talk to your oldest daughter since she got here? Do you care at all about us or are we just extra baggage?"

"Nico! Fermarlo!" I scold him.

"No, Bianca, he's our father why shouldn't he be held accountable?" He asks me with a fiery voice.

"Nico, abbastanza." I swipe his head away from his father and force him to look me in the eye, "Tu tacerai. Non più di questo." I tell him to be silent and to drop the topic, but in our language so not to embarrass him further, "Understood?" I demand of him.

He is still angry but sighs in submission. I kiss his cheeks, what will I ever do with him?

The rest of them stare at my scolding of my little brother.

Franks father speaks up, "My wife died this year as well. I'm wondering what it'll be like for my kid without his mother."

Frank looks down at his hands, which Hazel fills with her own.

"Yes." My father responds.

"That's why I requested to come home. My boy needs his father. Every kid needs at least one parent." He looks at me.

"I agree."

"So what about your beautiful first born over there? Why did she get cheated a father?"

He's asking me I'm assuming, "When our Mama died I was too old to be under child services. But too young to take care of Nico on my own." Nico holds me tighter, "Even though at that point I'd already raised him. When our Mama got sick, he became my boy instead of hers." I start brushing his too long hair from his eyes.

"Child services contacted him to take me in. And poof I lost my big sister." Nico says bitterly.

Franks father nods, "Did you look for your family?"

"I couldn't. I had nothing." I say, "It wasn't until the end of that year, when I got a full scholarship to a local boarding school, that I was even able to look for him. At that point I had to get a job and I only had the time to find the foster home he'd first been taken to. They told me he had moved to the states and I gave up any hope of finding him."

"How did you find each other then?"

Nico smiles up at me. A rare thing, his smiles are, "I found her last year. On the internet. I flew her down here from her University just to spend the holidays with us."

"He paid for my ticket with his own money." I say proudly.

Frank's father looks at my father, "Did you know that much?"

"No... I can't say I did."

"It's amazing, the power words have." I say to him.

He nods slightly.

"And you two kids did it all on your own?" Franks father says.

"There is no boundary for the love families share." I say. Franks father nods.

"Bianca, are you really moving to the states when you graduate?" Frank prompts.

"Yes. In the summer. I've already been offered a job."

"That's wonderful." Franks dad says. He stands up and pats my shoulder, "You're a good kid. Smart too from the sounds of it." I feel a surge of power, "Wouldn't you say so?" He asks my father. He nods. Must be a man of few words.

"I can't wait Bianca." Hazel smiles sincerely.

"Me either. Then I can properly discipline you again piccolo principino." I tell him.

"What does that mean? I've heard you say it often but what does it translate to?" Hazel asks.

"Little prince." I say. "It was his favorite story as a child. Mama and I would joke he was the prince of our home. So it stuck."

Franks father moves Frank and Hazel, "You two, have met two extraordinary siblings. Strive to be like them." I think I blush a bit.

"I'm hungry, anyone else?" Frank asks.

"It's not midnight." I say every so casually.

"Midnight?" Hazel asks.

"In Italy we have this tradition where we fast for the entire day of Christmas eve. And at midnight after mass, we eat our Christmas meal and open the presents." I explain.

"Do you remember Nonna Di had the Urn out and Cassie almost picked a gift out of Grande Nonno's Urn?" Nico asks which makes me laugh.

"I do." I remember.

"Well, shall we wait for midnight?" Franks father asks.

"An hour isn't too long to wait." I tell him.

"In the meantime tell us why you were taking ashes out of an urn." Frank suggests.

"It's not really like that." I laugh.

"No, in Italy we have this tradition called the Urn of Fate. Where our whole family would gather at our Nonni's home. They'd have a huge urn, where a portion of wrapped presents are put, unsigned. And every family member takes turns picking a present until all of them are picked. Then we're allowed to open them."

"I feel cultured." Hazel says leaning on Frank.

For a while we talk like this until midnight rolls around. Hazel had been cooking all day. She told us the meal could wait and now the table is fully set with mountains of food.

It's the most amazing meal, spending time with such wonderful people. When our meal is finished I look expectantly at Frank's father as well as Hazel, Nico, and my father.

"What?" Frank's father asks.

"Oh, is that not tradition here?" I ask Nico.

He laughs, "In Italy, kids don't write letters to Santa. Rather they write letters to their parents telling them how much they love them."

"I like that tradition. That sounds very nice." Franks father says.

"I did." My father says.

"Excuse me?" I ask having not heard him correctly.

"Check under your plate." He tells me. I stare at him for a moment. Before checking under my clean plate. A letter with my name on it sits there, slightly warped from the warm food that had been sitting above it.

"Your mother used to do this for her father. I thought it would remind you of home." He says. I pull it out carefully. "Go on. Open it."

I do so carefully. When I pull out the letter I feel myself shaking.

It reads;

I love you, I just don't know how to say it.

Buon Natale, la mia figlia dolce. Uccello canoro.

He called me his sweet daughter. Acknowledged me as his own in writing. He's given me this gift of acceptance.

Not only has he granted me this, but he has brought up another thing lost in my memory.

I remember as I read those words. In my youngest days, he had been around. He had been their for my first five years of life, he'd been with my Mama and I. I remember him calling me that. Uccello canoro. Which means Songbird. He'd never forgotten something so small about a small child he'd left years ago.

That meant more than the world to me.

I stand up with tears stuck in my eyes and hug him.

"Papa." I whisper.

"Uccello canoro. Benvenuti a casa." He hugs me back and smoothes my hair down. He kisses my cheeks as I have kissed his. "Sono orgoglioso di voi, mia figlia." I am proud of you, my daughter. My father, proud of me, his first born child.

I have a father, a real family. My baby brother and a new baby sister. Frank and his father. It's a family enough for me.

How could I have imagined this? How could anyone have foreseen such a beautiful Christmas? I believe whole heartedly this holiday season has been the art work of the fates. Nico, bless him, brought me here to witness such beauty in our family. A real whole family.

Now I truly understand that love saved the world and it will again. Because it just has.


	15. Chapter 15 Piper

**Piper**

He was supposed to call. I shouldn't be surprised that he didn't even bother to call me on Christmas, he doesn't celebrate the holiday after all. I just thought... Maybe he would spare five minutes for his only kid.

I should have known better. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. But I did.

I just... I wish I didn't have to be alone for Christmas now that I've seen how wonderful it is.

So it's six in the morning, the time dad told me he'd call, I'm sitting in my Pjs eating Cheerios and watching Christmas specials on my laptop.

Merry Christmas to me.

I'm really into this Charlie Brown one. It's cute, and I think I finally get the whole Christmas back story thing now.

I feel weird though. Like, I should be doing more than sitting on my ass eating cereal. I mean my apartment is decorated with handmade crafts, that make me look like a toddler. I have a small Christmas tree, decked out yet lonely.

I can't believe my dad did this again. I haven't talked to him since he flew out at the start of the week. He keeps telling me tomorrow, he'll call tomorrow for sure. He still hasn't.

I'll just have to deal with it.

As the Charlie Brown Christmas special ends I log on to Facebook to see what my -not really friends but I pretend they're friends- are doing. All those snotty Hollywood kids from my old school have been posting 'inspirational' holiday statuses before bed. I see dad has posted a picture of his party with some of his famous friends in Sol.

"Good job dad, party all you want but forget about me." I tell the computer.

I posted a picture I got with all the people I hung out with four days ago. (The coolest people I've ever met. And I've met a lot of people.) And he actually scolded me through message. Telling me how disappointed he was that I just went to some strangers house. He actually gets mad that I made actual friends.

I see he's messaged me since then. All it reads is, 'Am I understood?' He tells me not to leave the apartment until he gets back.

I know he cares and crap. But I don't.

In a spurt of defiance I message back. 'Dad, you're a continent and an ocean away if you really cared about my life, you'd be a part of it.'

I feel rude after it's been sent. I feel wrong but I also don't care. I'm alone for Christmas and there isn't a thing I can do about it.

I start up How The Grinch Stole Christmas and almost finish it when I get a phone call. I get excited and don't check the caller ID.

"Hello!?"

"Hey, glad to hear from me?" It's not my dad.

But I'm not disappointed by who answers, "Hey, pretty boy. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too. You sound lively this morning."

"Yeah, I may or may not have woken up at four this morning expecting a call from my dad that never came."

"That blows, Pipes."

"It's whatever. I mean it's not like he cares about Christmas anyway."

"Whacha doing?"

"I'm finishing How The Grinch Stole Christmas."

"A classic I might add."

"It's wonderful. I love all the rhyming and it's so cute! How about you, pretty boy? Whacha doing?" I copy his tone.

"Asking you to spend Christmas with us."

"Huh?"

"We're all at mine and Thalia's place. Come over and share the holiday with us."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, stupid." I take that as an endearment, "Come on you're not busy are you?"

I look over at the empty bowel of cereal in my sink, "I'm not putting on a bra."

"That's fine, but my parents are here."

"... I'll put on a bra, text me your address. Be there in five minutes."

"Eager?"

"You don't even know." I respond before hanging up. I throw on a bra and some thick boots. I then run to my room where I've wrapped a present for each of them, including one for each set of parents. Because, really, a lot of them have mommy/daddy issues and I didn't want to be entirely rude by not getting their parents anything.

I end up tossing them in a trash bag before throwing on a coat and hat. Just like that out the door I run.

He's texted me the address and it only takes me ten minutes to find myself in the right spot.

I sprint up the stairs to his and Thalia's apartment. I pause to catch my breath before knocking on their door.

Jason answers right away, "Took you that long to put on a bra?"

"Yes." I tell him with a smile.

"Come on in." He says revealing his ridiculous Pjs. They're supposed to make him a polar bear, complete with hood.

"Merry Christmas!" A chorus of shouts greet me.

"Merry Christmas to you too beauties." I greet, "I come bearing glad tidings and gifts." I hold up the trash bag.

"Good we've been waiting for you." Percy says with a laugh.

I take a seat on the carpet and open my trash bag, "Frank," I toss him the package, "Hazel, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Percy, Leo, Reyna." I have to dig around for the others, "Nico, Bianca." I toss them simultaneously. "Luke." I think I nailed him in the stomach because he makes a choking noise, "Sorry!" I look up at him making sure he's alright.

He's fine just laughing, "Good arm kid." He says.

"Man up." Thalia shoves him.

"Can we open them now?" Hazel asks.

"I think we should finish distributing them." Annabeth says, "Here Piper." She hands me a wrapped package.

"It's so pretty." I say.

"See, I told you I can wrap presents!" She says to Percy who also hands me a gift.

"Yes, I know. Cool it tiger." He says.

"Where are your parents? I brought them gifts too." I say holding up the trash bag.

"Wow, you literally got everyone and their mother something." Leo comments.

I blush a bit.

"Mom, Dad, come meet our new friend!" Thalia calls into the kitchen.

I watch their parents spill out of the kitchen. I remember Frank has only a father. Hazel, Nico, and Bianca have the same father. Percy has both his parents. Annabeth has her dad. Thalia and Jason have both parents. Leo has a mom. Luke has his dad. I recall Reyna saying she only had her dad.

I told you they have mommy and daddy issues.

I stand up after pulling out the different presents wrapped.

I walk directly to Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. He pats my cheek affectionately and she hugs me tightly.

Nico, Bianca, and Hazel's dad nods curtly. He also happens to be the only one wearing clothes that aren't Pjs.

Ms. Valdez laughs like her son, she has warm rough hands when she shakes mine.

Franks father is not at all what I pictured. Tall and muscular. He slaps my shoulders in greeting. Which actually kind of hurts.

Reyna's father is soft spoken but has a kindly older face.

Annabeth's dad looks like a teacher. That may be because he is one, but he has teacher glasses and a teacher sweater on.

Luke's dad is vibrant. Loud and very happy to meet me. I'm very happy to meet him as well.

When I reach out to shake Mr. Grace's hand he gives me a quizzical look, "Where did you say you were from?"

"California." I say.

He nods, "You're not a criminal are you?"

"Dad! What the hell!?" Thalia gasps.

"It's a valid question." He assures her.

"I'm not a criminal, sir." I assure him.

"Oh my god." Mrs. Grace says breathlessly, "You're Piper _McLean _as in _Tristan McLean's _daughter."

I sigh in defeat but smile anyway, "Yes ma'am."

"Oh my god, a movie star's daughter is in my home." She's fangirling, and it is weird. "I've seen every movie he's in!" Of course she has. "I heard you were in New York but-"

"Huh?" I ask. She pulls out an _Okay_! Magazine and shows me the front cover.

**Baby McLean spotted in the Big Apple! Get the look! **

"Oh god that's embarrassing." I shield my eyes from the photo.

"Mom," Jason sighs.

"I'm sorry, I just..." She composes herself and shakes my hand.

"We'll just leave you kids to enjoy your Christmas." Mrs. Jackson offers guiding the rest of them into the kitchen.

"Interesting." Leo says.

"Huh?" Reyna asks.

"Pipes seems more like the child of a CEO than a movie star but whatever." He says. We chuckle a bit.

"Embarrassing." Thalia says, "Sorry about her."

"No big deal. I've seen worse." I say taking my seat on the floor again.

"Funny story time?" Nico asks.

"Sure. One time a Fangirl asked my dad if he'd sleep with her and he said he'd think about it... In my presence."

"Creepy." Percy shudders.

"Yep." I say. "Should we open gifts?"

"Yes!" Hazel claps her hands.

Once everyone has been settled back in I watch everyone tear into their gifts. It's nice to watch everyone lean over to hug and kiss one another in thanks for their gifts.

"Pipes open mine first." Annabeth suggests. So I do. I find a beautiful book that holds the complete works of Hemingway.

Frank's gift is a toy drummer. He tells me the story of the Little Drummer Boy, apparently there's a song about him. I ask Frank to sing it for me, but he evads the question.

Hazel's given glitter glues and reminds me of our adventures through Central Park.

Thalia has given me an Empire State ornament.

Nico's gift is a witty shirt that reads, 'I liked you better drunk.' I laugh at this and he snickers at me knowing his gift was opened.

Bianca has given me a hand written letter in her original language and tells me she'd like to have coffee with me at some point. I tell her I'd love to before picking up Percy's gift.

His makes me laugh as well. It's an ornament that reads, 'Baby's first Christmas!', "The booties are very fashionable Percy." I tell him.

"I. Know. Right!?" I laugh again before Annabeth steals him back.

Luke gifts me my first Santa hat ever which is absolutely adorable.

Reyna's present is a snowball plaque that reads, 'Son of a Nutcracker!' I don't get it but whatever. It's funny and reminds me of our snowball fight.

Jason got me yet another witty shirt that reads, 'If you're confident enough, every zoo is a petting zoo.' I offer him a high five which he gladly takes.

Leo's gift is the last one I open and when I pull it out I know immediately it is the coolest thing I've ever seen. It's a steam punk watch which just looks beyond cool. "Leo, this is awesome."

"Glad you think so, made it myself."

"You made this?" I ask wide eyed.

"Metal shop is a magical place." He tells me.

"I'm starting to think New York is a magical place." I reply.

"It is, you get used to seeing the naked cowboy third time round and you know you're home." Reyna says.

I tip my head to one side, "Oh sweet innocent child, we'll show you." Thalia teases.

"Movie time?" Franks asks snuggling closer to Hazel.

"Percy?" Nico calls, "Well is a Percabeth baby in store for us this Christmas too?"

"Yes!" Jason laughs.

"They'll make annoyingly cute babies." Luke says.

"We can hear you!" Annabeth calls from the rec room. When she comes out she's fixing her hair, "We were just setting up the movie actually."

"I'm sure." Leo says, "For the past ten minutes?"

"Only ten minutes? A new record Percy!" Reyna calls.

"Shut it! All of you!" Percy calls from the other room.

"What movie?" Bianca asks.

"Elf!" Hazel skips into the rec room.

"Elf?" I ask following the crowd.

"You are a sad, sad child." Frank says.

"You've never seen Elf!?" Leo exclaims.

"Uh, first real Christmas!" I say.

"You poor kid." Nico says, "You'll love it."

So we all sit down and enjoy one hilarious movie. Like seriously, new favorite movie.

They pop in a second video called Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer. Which isn't as enthralling and soon the four couples in the room begin eating each others faces.

It's weird. But I have Jason, Nico, and Bianca. We're all watching the film. Without making out.

"Bianca, Nico." Franks father comes in half way through the film and completely ignores the tongue wrestling matches, "Mr. Chase and Mr. Ramirez want to talk to you."

"What about?" Nico asks.

"Some of those traditions you were talking about. They found them fascinating." And now it's just Jason and I.

I'm not interested in how Grandma is just hanging out in the North Pole and Cousin Mel is just in it for the money. I feel weird.

Four couples! Four! All of them have their faces smashed into one another as if they'd prefer to be one face.

I get weird around other couples okay? I don't like it and it's just a thing I haven't gotten over.

As Grandma climbs into the sleigh I turn to Jason, "Do they always do this?"

"Unless it's a good movie." He says. I nod, "You wanna leave?"

"Yes please." I say. We get up leaving the movie running and he takes me to his room. Which is weird because I've never really been in a friends room before.

"Better?" He asks.

"Better." I assure him, "It's just weird. Is that all they do?"

"What make out?" I nod and he laughs, "Nah. Percy and Annabeth go way back. They've been together so long they don't have any stories left to tell each other. Thalia and Luke, well they were friends in middle school. Leo and Reyna? Not sure I mean they just became a thing. Frank and Hazel haven't gone at it like that since Franks mother died."

I nod trying to keep up.

"Has your dad called yet?"

I shake my head, "He probably went and got drunk in Sol."

"Is he a drunk?"

"Not at all, but it is a holiday and he has a lot of friends who think it's fun to get drunk on holidays."

"Ah," He doesn't get it but I don't mind.

"Dad's are weird."

"No kidding."

"What's weird with your dad?"

"Oh, he just you know, thinks my friends are criminals that's all."

I laugh at this, "Yeah, what a charmer."

"Where'd you think I got it from? My mother?"

"She's a keeper alright." I clear my throat before saying, "You didn't... Like see those pictures or anything right?"

He laughs, "Why? Got something to hide?"

"Yes..." I'm blushing because it's weird to talk about insecurities when you're around a really cute boy you just met.

He then looks confused, "Really?"

"What girl doesn't have body issues?" I ask laughing slightly. This is mortifying. This is the last thing I want to talk about with anyone, especially him.

"My friends. We all make fun of it." He smiles.

"Yeah. I guess you can do that when people don't tweet you that your pictures make you a slut and that you're a lesbian simultaneously."

"Both?"

"Yep. Look." I pull out my phone to show him recent tweets. Some of them are the classic, 'I'd bone you' tweets, others are hateful, while some come to my defense.

"People are shit heads."

"Agreed." I say closing the screen, "You know what sucks about my dad?"

"I haven't heard anything good except from my mom." He laughs.

I laugh too, "Don't get me wrong I love the man. He taught me everything I know. But he moves me around the world so he can watch me. He's overprotective from an ocean away. He's trying to control my life from South Korea for god sake.

"I mean really, I wouldn't mind moving so damn much if he'd actually keep his promises for once. Call when he says he'll call, come home for dinner once a week. Stay in the town he moved me to so we'd be closer. It may sound petty but it is so annoying." I look at him and laugh, "Now I feel like some bratty rich kid."

"Yes." He tells me with a smile, "But you're a deprived rich kid. My grandma always tells me, 'you can have all the money in the world and still not be happy.' And you are a prime example of that."

"Great! I'm rich and unhappy." I laugh.

"So come on." He takes me over to his window.

"Where are we going?"

"To make you happy." He says leading me onto an unstable terrace above someone's balcony.

"Is this safe?"

"Nope, we just have to be lucky." He tells me reaching back into his room and yanking two blankets off his bed. "Follow me."

So I do.

He takes me to the roof of the building and brushes snow off to lay down the first blanket.

"Sit." I sit beside him, "Now look around you."

This reminds me of the Empire State Building. Thin air and all.

"It's New York."

"It's the place you said was magical." He says. At four in the afternoon New York looks grey and white, which isn't exactly a magical thing.

"It's a temporary place I live." I say now seeing all the dull grey parts of the buildings.

"I don't think you're looking close enough." I look at him. He holds up a finger to his lips telling me to be silent. I hear cars driving by below, I hear airplanes above, I hear the building radiator roaring behind us.

But then I hear a faint jingle of Christmas bells.

"What is that? Where's it coming from?" I ask.

"The bells you mean?" He asks with a smile.

"Duh."

"They're coming from an event in the ballroom of the building next door." He points it out to me, "Every year they hold a ball for the children in the hospital close by. The kids wear fancy clothes and are treated to a four course meal. Then they're allowed to play and dance if they're physically able."

"That's wonderful." I say.

"It's nice to know there are people on Christmas doing things they'd never do. Doing good things even."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, it's New York. Everyone here is an asshole. But today is special, people feel like doing good things just because that's the kind of holiday Christmas is." He looks back out at the skyline. "Maybe tomorrow will be boring and back to business. Maybe tomorrow everyone will be upset the holidays are over. Maybe tomorrow no one will care about today. But I like to hear those bells and remember that today is real.

"Today kids are getting a Christmas ball, even though tomorrow may be their last good day. Today those parents get to watch their sick and dying children smile and play.

"Today everything is different. And that's what I love about the holidays. Sure a lot of it's bullshit. But then there are those kids, and Nico bringing Bianca here to spend the holiday with us, and Frank's dad coming home. Those are things that never happen. And they only happen because of one overly commercialized holiday that was originally about some kid being born.

"That's why I celebrate. Because beautiful things happen around the holidays. Wishes come true, and good holiday movies are on ABC the entire month. Today is happening for everyone. Today is out of the ordinary. That's something to celebrate. The good days that aren't like all the others."

"Nice monologue." I say, he looks at me instead of the building where those bells are still ringing. "Really. I mean it. You're the only person who hasn't tried to pull the whole 'The holidays are a time for family and love and whatever else.' I like your idea better. Celebrating the moments that aren't bullshit."

He laughs, "Reyna used to hate it when I went off like that."

"Maybe because it made you more of a stereotypical pretty boy." I say and shove him lightly.

He looks at me for a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"All the places you've been?"

I smile, "Yeah. Every place I've ever lived in... I'd come home from school, or daycare, or the beach, or where ever and see half the house packed up. 'Guess what Pipes we're moving to blah blah blah. And we're leaving in the morning. Isn't this great?' I hardly ever got to say goodbye. I never got closure I guess... Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh we're playing the question game now?"

"Yes! So let me ask. Do you like your parents?"

"Yeah, my dad can be a bit of a hard ass but otherwise yeah. Why?"

"Your friends have a lot of mommy/daddy issues."

"They do don't they... Alright um... Are you really a model?"

"Yes."

"Even with the whole body image issue?"

"It's not my choice, it's my dads agent's choice. If I had my way, I'd become a photographer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've seen some beautiful things. I can show you sometime."

"I'd like that."

"Alright... Is Reyna your first girlfriend?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How many have you had?"

"Three including her."

"Huh. I shouldn't be surprised."

"Because I'm a pretty boy?"

"Yep."

He stares off for a moment, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. What's yours?"

"Dark blue. Do you have a favorite animal?"

"I'm partial to the fox. Do you have a favorite place?"

"There's this really cool bakery next to a book shop over by my high school. I still don't know what it's called but it's awesome. Where was your favorite place to live?"

"Tough one. All of the Eurasian places were cool. I'd like to say Italy because that's where Nico and Bianca are from but I really liked Ireland. Have you ever been outside the country?"

"I have. I went to Jamaica one year with the football team." The sun is starting to set, early as ever now that the winter solstice has come. "Did you make a wish?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just all of my friends have made wishes. Thalia wished Luke would spend Christmas with us. Reyna wished she'd be happy. Percy wished for the most memorable Christmas ever. Hazel wished Frank would kiss her.

"Annabeth wished everything would fall into place. Frank wished he'd stop missing his mom. Luke wished Thalia would be alright. Nico wished his sister's flight would make it. Leo wished Reyna and him would be in a relationship.

"You haven't met our friend Beckendorf, but he wished for something great for him and his girlfriend. Chris, another kid you haven't met, wished his girlfriend would get in the holiday spirit. And Bianca wished for her family."

He looks down at the blanket we're sitting on, "All of them came true."

I smile at the thought, "What about you? What did you wish for?"

"I wished for the best Christmas ever."

I nod, "I wished I wouldn't be alone."

"And it came true."

"Unless you think you're invisible." I laugh.

"I hope not." He laughs.

"Did your wish come true?"

"It's been a great Christmas. But not the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like everything's fallen into place yet." Oh my god he's adorable.

"Oh..." I say watching the sky change to a sickly pink. "Look at the lovely pollution."

"Ain it grand?"

"Yes... Actually." I say, "So pretty boy. Since you made my wish come true, what can I do to make yours come true?"

"I don't know Pipes." He laughs

"Come on, we can have a snowball fight. I can put on a ridiculous sweater."

"Your pajamas are ridiculous enough, trust me."

"Well then, what can I do?"

"Come here." He says. When I'm close enough he asks, "Do you believe in fate?"

I chuckle, "I've been learning to believe in a lot of things lately. Fate is up there right along with magic."

"Have you ever been near a boy like this before?"

"No." I say, "My dad's a bit weird about that kind of stuff."

"Would it be alright if I kissed you right now?"

"That depends, if I'm bad at kissing will you laugh?"

"No."

"Then I'd very much like to kiss you, pretty boy." Slowly, he takes one hand to steady my face. He leans forward and gives me a present I never thought I'd receive on Christmas. My first kiss.

I'm paralyzed, my heart is so loud he'll think I'm a freak. My hands are just there not doing anything but keeping me propped up on the blanket.

When he pulls back my phone vibrates.

I think it's my dad until I pull up an email. I smile instantly.

"What is it?" He asks his hand having slid down to my neck. I show him my phone and his smile is wide, "You're coming to Manhattan Central." I nod happily. "You're going to have some fun with us."

"I hope so." I say, "So do I kiss like a dog?"

"No." He laughs, "But you're freezing so here." He takes the blanket and drapes it over our legs. We lay down to get more comfortable.

"Is the sky really green?" I ask.

"You know it looks a bit green doesn't it?" He smiles. He takes the blanket and pulls it over our heads. We lay their for a moment, his hand tangling up my hair.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Eagles." He says.

"Because they fly?" I ask whimsically. He half nods, that's not why but he'll let me have it. "Does anyone else know about this place?"

"Thalia, and maybe Luke but those are the only two." I nod at his answer, "Do you like it here?"

"I love it here."

"No I mean, here..."

"I love it here too." He leans forward and kisses me again. This time, I'm not some awkward stick. I actually use my hands to hold him too. I like how soft his hair is. I like the way his skin prickles at the touch of my hands.

I like the way his little scar on his lip feels on my skin.

"So, I get to take you around school on your first day." He says. "Nervous?"

"I've had so many first days I can't count them on my hands and feet." I say, "It's dark out. Do we have to go back?"

"I don't ever want to go back." He says putting his hand on my hip.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"I'd like that." He tells me. He's really good at kissing. It's almost unfortunate. That I'm so bad at it and he's so good at it.

That's when Thalia throws the blanket off us.

I cover my face and laugh as she does.

"I knew it!" She laughs. "I knew you'd bring her up here and start sucking face."

I can't stop laughing.

"Uh... Hey sis. Luke."

"Good job bro." Luke says. I imagine he's giving him a thumbs up. Just because it makes the scene all the funnier.

"We've been looking for you two for fifteen minutes." Thalia says.

"Wow a whole fifteen minutes." Jason adds.

"Come on dinner in ten minutes." Thalia smacks the roof. I stop laughing, and stand up beside her. "I think you're cute kid. Just beware, my father probably thinks you're a sex crazed floozy after seeing those pictures in moms magazines."

"That's embarrassing." I say as she helps me off the roof.

"Just wait a month before sex okay?"

"Thalia!" Jason gasps for me.

"Jace I know you've had sex don't even with me."

"It's not that!" Jason is beet red.

"It's that... Just now was my first kiss." I tell her.

"Congrats kid." Thalia says, though she is now blushing too. "Sorry, I just assumed..."

"I get that all the time. Don't even worry about it."

We get back into the Grace's apartment and sit down to a Christmas feast. After the meal everyone starts packing to leave for home.

"Oh, wait guys. Guess what?" I perk up before anyone leaves.

"What?" Hazel asks.

"I got the email today. I'll be attending Manhattan Central this spring semester." I get a round of hugs from Hazel, Reyna, and Annabeth.

They tell me how much fun it'll be. They tell me about teachers and classes. I tell them my orientation is right after Christmas and I'll be getting my schedule.

While they tell me which classes to take I sneak a peek at Jason who is calmly talking to the other guys.

My lips are chapped but I don't really care.

"We'll see you the 27th then!" Annabeth says as her father comes to collect her. Jason walks to me as everyone goes to say goodbye. To give final Merry Christmas wishes.

"The 27th then." He says.

"Or tomorrow. I've heard about a few great places to visit." I say picking up my trash bag of gifts.

"Tomorrow is way better." He decides and kisses my cheek.

"I knew it!" A chorus of shouts comes from the door.

"Yes, everyone knew it shut up." Jason laughs.

"I didn't." I say because I really didn't. I'm clueless that way.

"Well then you're a stupid idiot." Leo says.

"I am aren't I?" I laugh walking to the door.

"You're in need of a couple name!" Percy shouts slapping Jason's shoulder.

"I say Jasper." Hazel says.

"Oh my god your names fit perfectly." Thalia laughs.

"Bye guys." I wave leaving the apartment.

Alright... Best Christmas ever. Best freaking Christmas ever!

I get a text from Jason when I get to the street; best Christmas ever.

I laugh; ditto pretty boy.

I love New York. I love the Holidays. And I love that I've found a messy family that I can be apart of.

* * *

**3rd**

And so it was that Christmas came as it does every year. All the day long there are games to play, songs to sing, and joy to be had.

Our main characters find themselves celebrating in a joyous affair. Finding themselves in the home of wonderful friends and in the arms of their loved ones.

We never stop learning, in these little lives we live, this year our characters learned that things will always look up.

Through the lowest of times they found their way back up.

Christmas has many meanings for many people but one thing is certain during this season of glad tidings.

Whether it be magic or coincidence, fate or happenstance. Wishes can come true. If only you believe.

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

With much love,

Jessica/Forfun100


End file.
